Yin and Yang
by Fallen White Roses
Summary: Raven likes darkness, hates jokes, and is pessimistic. BB likes sunlight, making jokes, and is optimistic. She is Yin, he is Yang. How could they ever be together? COMPLETE
1. Happy Sweet Sixteen

**Yin and Yang**

_EDITED AND REVISED!_

Disclaimer: You know, I find it extremely stupid when people put things like, "-SIGH- I HATE disclaimers! If I owned Teen Titans, I would do –yaks on- So please don't sue." It's not as if Teen Titans would sue a FANFICTION (note: FANfiction) author.

**Prologue**

_**Terra.**_

_That single name meant so much to a certain five teenagers...Pain. Love. Hate. Grief. Fury. Despair._

_That single name could light a to-be burning fire, distinguish a bright sun, and start a flow of tears..._

_**Terra**. A blonde haired, blue-eyed girl that meant so much to five unique teens. A girl who had sacrificed her life to undo the chaos that she had created. A girl who didn't know how to make choices, and thislead to her to wandering down a dark, lonely path. A girl who didn't deserve the death she had received. A girl who had extraordinary powers..._

_A girl one of those teens had loved._

_Because of all this, those special teenagers were cooped inside during a sunny spring day. Thoseextraordinary teenagers were the legendary Teen Titans: Robin, the leader, Raven, the empath, Starfire, the extraterrestrial, Cyborg, the machine, and Beastboy, the changeling._

_Robin, teen wonder,and Cyborg,the...cyborg,were perched in front of a computer, researching to find a way to reverse the effects of the volcano on Terra. Starfire was in standing in front of the huge widescreen television, conversing with scientists on Tamaran, her home planet. The tall, redheaded girl was trying to find out if there was a cure in her motherland. Raven was floating right above the coach, trying to get in touch with experts on Azarath, her home planet. Her lavender violet eyes were closed and her soft gray lips were quietly muttering words underneath her breath. The chakra on her forehead was glowing a soft blue._

_And Beastboy..._

_Beastboy was lying on the bottom bunk of his bed, gazing at a crumpled picture with pain reflecting in his vibrant green eyes. In the picture, the green-skinned changeling had his arm around Terra, who was laughing. In the background, the other Titans playing rugby, with the exception of Raven, who was meditating. The sky was a beautiful cerulean, the sun smiling down on Jump City, and one could almost feel the warmth and happiness on that pleasant April day by just glancing at the picture. It had been a perfect day..._

_The fourteen-year-old sighed. It had been three weeks since Terra's transformation and Slade's apparent death. During that time, Beastboy hardly ever left his room. The pain was still fresh inside him and it felt as if someone had cut out his heart andcarved outa huge chunk of it before returning it to his chest. _

_Hesighed again and returned the picture to its spot under his pillow, alongside his only picture of his long deceased parents. Beastboy glanced at it briefly before carefully placing the fluffy pillow atop of the pictures._

_There was agentle knock on the door._

_"Come in," Beastboy muttered, sitting up._

_The door hissed open and Robin stood in the entrance, his masked eyes examining his teammate sympathetically. He looked so heartbroken, so forlorn...it would suck to reveal the bad news to him. But he had to do it. There was no other choice._

_"Beastboy..." Robin said carefully, stepping his way between piles of discarded comic booksand dirty clothes. "I'm sorry to say this, but...there hasn't been anything. Not a single clueto trying to undo it."_

_Beastboy knew what 'it' was without any further explanation._

_"We have to move on, BB..."_

_The changeling stared outside his window, the same place Terra had floated when they went out on their first and last date. He sighed for a third time, and then nodded. "I understand. I...guess it's time to move on."_

_"We'll still research the topic when we have time..." Robin studied his face through his mask. Blank. Just like Raven's often was..._

_"I know."_

_"I'm sorry." Robin left quietly, the door shutting quietly behind him._

_Beastboy continued staring for a couple more minutes. _

_Then he stood up and plastered on a fake smile and walked out of his room._

_It was time to move on._

**Chapter 1: Happy Sweet Sixteen**

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..." Two united voices chanted. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

The two girls, both from other planets, floated in midair, legs crossed. The sunset cast their shadows gracefullyacross the cement roof of Titans Tower. Beautiful colors were smeared across the sky, reflected on the sparkling waters of California. A soft breeze tickled their necks and brushed their hair back. They were lost in their own world, meditating.

Neither noticed when a green boy slipped onto the roof.

Beastboy walked up to the dark haired one quietly, scarcely daring to move. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful...serene. He mentally shook his head and almost blushed for thinking such thoughts. The changeling then opened his mouth and was about to shout BOO when Raven sensed him. She swirled around in midair and they were face-to-face, noses barely an inch apart.

Raven could feel his warm breath on her face and neck, tingling her senses.

"Um...dinner's ready?" He said nervously, sweat dropping. Beastboy hoped the empath wouldn't send him to another dimension.

_Wow, his breath doesn't even smell like tofu,_ observed Raven. Her ears tinged pink as they looked into each other's eyes awkwardly.

Starfire turned around, emerald green eyes bright and enthusiastic. "Who has cooked the dinner today, friend Beastboy?"

Beastboy backed up from Raven and straightened up. "Robin." He arched an eyebrow. "And he saved a seat for you next to him, Starfire." The teen grinned, a spark of mischief coming into his eyes.

"Most glorious! What has he prepared for tonight's feast?" Starfire twirled in midair, her purple miniskirt swishing. Her voice rang out into the cool air.

"You'll have to come down and find out!" Beastboy grinned again and ran back downstairs.

Raven lowered herself slowly onto the floor, her blue clad feet touching the ground lightly. It had been a year since Terra and Beastboy was back to his normal self. She was glad. But...had no one remembered AGAIN?

_This is most probably because you have informed none about it_, Intelligence reasoned in her mind.

_They all don't like us,_ sniffed Timid. _That's why they didn't remember. No one likes us. Especially Beastboy._

Raven ignored Timid. Intelligence was right. She didn't really talk about her past. But then again, none of the Titans did, with the exception of Starfire sometimes.

Starfire flew down from the roof enthusiastically, her usual happy expression painted on her face. Raven flew down more calmly, wondering why the tower was so quiet. At dinnertime, the tower usually rumbled with sounds from the kitchen and Cyborg and Beastboy arguing about one thing or another.

By the time the empath entered the dark kitchen, it was very obvious what was happening to her. She braced herself for impact.

The light switched on.

"HAPPY SWEET SIXTEEN, RAVEN!"

Raven was surprised. There were voices coming from the television, also. A quick glance showed her that most of the residents of Jump City had gathered in the streets and had just assisted the other Titans in blowing her eardrums up.

The said four Titans were now gathered in the kitchen in front of her, beaming. The entire kitchen was decorated with festive colors, and a large banner stretched across the ceiling. The table was strewn with delicious foods with tempting smells, some of them dishes from Azarath. On the side counter, there was a large chocolate cake with the words, "Happy Sweet Sixteen, Rae!" written in blue icing on top.

Raven smiled.

Beastboy nearly melted on the spot. Raven actually smiled. She liked it!

"This must've taken you some time," The empath commented, therare smile still playing around her lips. She was touched. No other Titan had had a surprise party during the last two years.

_Yay! This is so cool! _Happy giggled inside Raven. _Awesome!_

"Booyah! Let's chow now!" Cyborg sat down quickly and the other Titans followed suit, Beastboy purposefully sitting next to Raven.

"Do you...really like it?" Beastboy quietly said, staring into her violet eyes. He was very close to her.

In the background of her pounding heart, Raven could distantly hear the other Titans chattering away. She nodded and allowed herself another small smile. Two smiles in one day. Not bad.

Beastboy leaned back, satisfied. His eyes sparkled. "Good. Now eat."

The meal was delicious, some dishes with vegetables and some with meat.

"Did you cook this?" Raven asked Robin in her monotonous voice.

"Yes I did! It took me hours and lots of hard work..." Robin grinned and puffed out his chest. He glanced slightly at Starfire.

Cyborg snorted loudly. "It sure took a lot of time and hard work to punch in a couple of numbers on the phone!"

Robin blushed. "Well, you're not the one paying..."

"And neither are you!"

"Still, I was the one who..."

Raven tuned the others out. Truth be told, she honestly thought they hadn't remembered. The empath wondered how they had, being as she had only spoken about her birthday once, and only once, when they had first joined together as a team. She decided to take a trip in someone's mind...

A small, invisible tendril of power stretched from her mind to the center of the table. It paused. No, Starfire wouldn't do. Raven knew from experience that she thought in Tamaranian. Cyborg's mind was too mechanical. Robin...

The tendril of power reached towards his mind and the minds connected.

_Starfire' so pretty. I love the way her eyes are so bright...Wait, did I just think that? Uh... What's Rae doing over there? It looks like she just spaced out...Wonder what she's thinking..._

Raven snapped out of Robin's mind. She raised her eyes to meet his masked ones. They held each other's gaze for two seconds until Robin turned away.

_He definitely wasn't the one who remembered..._ Raven turned towards Beastboy, who was arguing with Cyborg about meat. She entered his mind...

_Meat is so GROSS! Doesn't he understand that I have BEEN those animals before! _

_I want a Popsicle._

_Hey, my finger sorta smells like salad._

_Are my thoughts random? I should research this._

_Do they have urinals in Beijing?_

_I wonder if any of the others remembered Raven's birthday. _Beastboy leaned back in his seat, still arguing, but his mind wasn't on it. _Definitely wasn't Starfire or Robin...And I don't think Cyborg did, either. Why did that day stick in my brain anyway? Oh well. Maybe my brain is just weird. I mean, I think about secret janito--_

Raven exited his mind quickly. So it was Beastboy who remembered. Odd.

"Hey, Rae, do you like chocolate?" Beastboy asked Raven, smiling. His green eyes sparkled, Raven's face reflected in them.

Raven stared at him. What happened to his conversation with Cyborg? "Not really. But I'll eat some cake..."

Beastboy grinned. "You don't have to, 'cause _I_ got you GREEN TEA ICE CREAM!"

A stunned silence followed his enthusiastic statement.

"What is this...green of tea cream of ice friend Beastboy speaks of?" Starfire said uncertainly, breaking the silence, large eyes looking questionably at Robin.

"Ice cream flavored of tea... Green tea is a flavor of tea," Robin started a long-winded explanation.

"Ew," Cyborg stated. He raised his eyebrow at Beastboy.

Beastboy only had ears for Raven's opinion.

"Um," She said, hesitating. Raven loved green tea ice cream, but she didn't want to admit she liked anything sweet. "Thanks, BB." Another smile was given to him.Three smiles. This was going over the edge.

Cyborg gagged.

Beastboy stood up happily to prepare her the ice cream, then suddenly stopped, an expression of surprise suddenly upon his green face. "PRESENTS! We gotta open presents before desert!" He zoomed out of the room to get his present.

"That's right..." Robin mused. He went off to get his present.

"Glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. "Raven, I have gotten you the most wondrous present that I hope you shall appreciate!" She flew off, Cyborg following.

Beastboy was first to return, a small present wrapped in dark blue paper in his hands.

Soon all the Titans were gathered around Raven on the table, with their presents. Raven gazed at the pile, then carefully selected Starfire's, peeling off the wrapping paper, baby pink with yellow smiley faces, neatly.

"Wow..." Was all she could say. In the box lay a beautiful cloak with velvety cloth. There was only one problem...

It was bright pink.

The boys stifled their laughter as Starfire beamed at her.

"I...really appreciate it, Star," Raven forced a smile on her face. "Thanks." She didn't count that last smile as a real smile.

Rae opened Cyborg's next, which was a book full of Edgar Allen Poe's stories and poems. On the first page was the poem _Nevermore_.

"_Quoth the raven, Nevermore_," Cyborg incanted, smiling.

"Thanks, Cy." Raven actually liked it, even though she had a similar book. This one had a lot more stories and poems, though.

Robin had given her a box of assorted imported herbal teas from all over the world that were supposed to be very rare and good for the heart and soul. She promised herself to try one the next day.

Last was Beastboy's. Raven examined the small present carefully before opening it. It was a small, dark blue velvet box that opened up when she touched it. Inside, amidst black velvet,was a beautiful circular locket with a large sapphire on top of the locket part. There was also a small note scribbled in Beastboy's messy handwriting:

_Talk to me through my head and I'll explain_.

She raised an eyebrow but complied.

_What's with this? It's...really pretty._

She locked eyes with the younger teen.

_Well, you're pretty, the locket's pretty...I thought you might like it. _Beastboy smiled at her. _Look inside._

She opened it. Inside was a rare picture of her and Beastboy together. She was smiling slightly and Beastboy was grinning. A light stain of pink flew across Raven's cheeks.

_Thanks_.

The other Titans looked at the two, staring at each other and blushing and smiling for apparently no reason whatsoever. They had no clue what was happening.

"Thanks for everything," Raven tore her gaze away from Beastboy's too-handsomegreen eyes and put up her hood. "They were...great gifts."

"I am most glad you liked them, friend Raven!" Starfire squealed. "Now, let us all eat cake!"

* * *

_Well, you're pretty, the locket's pretty..._

Raven gazed at her ceiling. It was past midnight and she couldn't sleep. Beastboy's words kept sticking in her mind.

_You're pretty..._

Malchior had said the same to her...Told her that she was pretty...beautiful, even. But he hadn't meant it...Had he?

_Yes, but of course Beastboy means it in a friend to friend way_, Intelligence said.

_No! _Happy twirled around in her pink cloak. _Of course he thinks we're really pretty!_

_We love him_...

Raven sat up in bed. WHAT had she just thought! Which emotion was that?

_Me. I'm Love...I love him. WE love him. Much more than Malchior._

In her mind, a Raven with a red cloak stood. The red was a much softer red than Rage's.

Raven shook her head. "No, no..." She said softly, holding the sides of her head with her hands. "Why did you have to come back?" The first step to insanity was hearing voices in her head, was it not? Didn't someone once say, 'I hear voices and they don't like you'?

Before, Love had appeared when Raven had discovered Malchior. After Malchior, Raven didn't want to be in any relationships. She hadn't wanted to be when she saw what happened to Beastboy and Terra, and after Malchior, Raven made a promise to herself: Never fall in love. Ever.

Her window cracked with a sharp bang.

"No...I'm not...I can't fall in—"

There was a knock at the door. "Rae?" An inquiring voice came from her door. "It's BB... Can I come in? Or, um, stand at the doorway or something..."

Raven waved her hand and the door opened, revealing Beastboy in his pajamas. "Come in...but don't touch anything. If you will, you'll regret it..."

The teen stepped in cautiously. He had grown a lot since Terra and was now taller than Raven. Slightly. He glanced at the window, in which the bright moonlight was pouring.

"What's wrong, Rae?" He said quietly, his voice weaved with concern. Beastboy wandered towards her bed, sitting himself on the edge, careful not to sit on her legs or some other body part. "I heard you..."

Her violet eyes met his green ones once again. Raven's heart felt fluttery inside, but she forced out a steady reply. "Nothing. Just...Just a bad dream. How did you hear me?"

The changeling pointed to his ears. "They're not just for decoration." He grinned. "Plus, I couldn't fall asleep. Too much sugar. Sugar sugar sugar!"

"Great. Just the thing we need: Beastboy getting high," Raven commented in her usual monotone. If she had been standing, her knees would've felt weak under Beastboy's steady gaze. She couldn't fall in love...she wouldn't allow it. Especially with _Beastboy_, of all people. He talked too much, was annoying, and was way too happy for her taste. They were complete opposites.

"Opposites attract..." Beastboy said softly, turning his gaze to the bright full moon.

Had he just read her thoughts?

"Maybe...maybe that's what brought Robin and Starfire together. Or it will, eventually..."

Raven watched him look out the window, his form silhouetted against the night sky.

"And how are they opposites?" Raven asked quietly.

Somewhere outside Titans Tower, a cricket sang out.

"Well," BB paused. "Robin hates to lose. But Star doesn't care that much if she loses a card game or something...She's just happy that she gets to play at all..." Beastboy smirked. "Okay, so they're not that opposite... Then again, Robin's human and Starfire's...not." He looked back at Raven. He loved how lovelyand tranquil she looked when she was relaxed...Right now she was leaning on her left side, propped up by her elbow, violet eyes looking straight into his. The blankets covered her nightgown, but her perfect figure was still visible. Raven's purple hair shone in the moonlight, shining like thousands of diamonds in the sun. He didn't care if she was the devil's daughter: thegorgeous girl before him was an angel in his mind. "Who would you think are complete opposites that we both know?"

There was a silence as another cricket answered.

Raven tore their locked eyes. This was getting too intimate, and seeing Beastboy using his brain was the stuff nightmares are made of."That's an obvious question. Us. I like darkness, you like sun. You like to make jokes, I think they're annoying. You're optimistic, I'm pessimistic. I am Yin, you are Yang. We don't attract, even though we're opposites. End of story. Get out of my room."

Beastboy looked surprised at her sudden aggressiveness. "Sorry, Rae...didn't mean to piss you off." He stood up quickly. Raven could sense a tiny flicker of anger and annoyance. "Good night then...Don't have any more bad dreams. You might want to ask Cyborg to fix that window."

He left.

Raven felt the spot where he had sat, less than a minute before. It was obviously still warm. She sighed and buried her face in her pillow. She had messed it up. But it was for the good of them both. Neither could handle a relationship at this point.

Could they?

* * *

Please review. You know you want to. xD I love beta reviewers...Flame if you want, just tell me what you think. 

REVISIONCOMMENTS:

Um. Yeah. Dunno if you're a new reader or an old reader, but in case you haven't heard, I'm not interested in Teen Titans anymore. This fanfiction is completely FINISHED, I'm just going through it and edting spelling/grammatical/plot mistakes because I want to wrap up my Teen Titans days neatly. :) I still want new readers to review though! Reviewing is very cool. ;)

Oh, and about the city name? I don't know WHERE I got Jump City from, but I think I read a Teen Titans fic and the author was like, JUMP CITY so I guess I figured that's what the city was called. I don't know what city the Titans REALLY live in (the site said something about a Pacific coast city), so I'm just leaving it as Jump City. Also, this fic was written during the third season (I knew about Titans East before those two episodes came out; that's why they're mentioned in this fic...or maybe that was the sequel...oh, whatever), so don't hate me if some if the information in this fic is proved incorrect in the later episodes. Some of the info in this fic and its sequel are from the comics.

If I were one of the Titans, I would've given Raven a bottle of Prozac. Not that Prozac exists anymore... Lol.

So, read, review, and enjoy!

Lily


	2. Crush

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Crush, by Mandy Moore. I only own the plot.

**Chapter 2: Crush**

_You know, I'm the one that you can talk to  
And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know  
I just want to hold you  
And you say exactly how you feel about her  
And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way? _

Ooh, I got a crush on you  
I hope you feel the way that I do  
I get a rush  
When I'm with you  
Ooh, I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you

Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody  
But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows  
I've got a crush on you  
A crush on you, I got a crush

**Crush, Mandy Moore**

Raven couldn't believe it.

After hours of meditating, no wonder how much she wanted to avoid it...

She liked Beastboy. More than a friend.

She had argued and argued with her emotions, reminding her of Malchior and her promises to herself, but lots of her emotions—including Love, Happy, and even Timid—had argued right back.

_I just can't win, can I?_ Raven thought. She sighed. She couldn't get the feeling of his warm body against hers in that memorable hug after Malchior. The empath remembered the comfort and solace that she had found in his strong and protective arms...and she remembered how he always helped her up when she fell during a battle, how he had saved her when Slade's bots had almost snuck up on her. And Raven especially remembered when he hadn't left her behind when Trigon was attacking her. How he had helped her, encouraged her... She couldn't get him out of her mind.

A small statuette cracked and blew up into a million shimmering pieces. The window cracked even more.

Raven sighed. _I need to meditate_.

"Rae?" Beastboy was outside her door. Again.

"What."

"Are you okay? I heard the cracking...again..."

"I'm..." She was about to reply with an automatic 'I'm fine', but her newfound Love emotion somehow made her say, "...not."

Beastboy opened the door.

Raven was standing in the middle of the room, looking pale. As soon as the dark empath saw him, she blushed and turned around, putting up her hood quickly. The next thing she felt was Beastboy's breath on her neck: she could still feel it on her face despite of the hood (he was standing behind her).

"Rae...what's up? What's been bothering you lately?" He walked around so he was facing her face. He couldn't see her eyes clearly, but the changeling could still tell they were troubled.

"N-nothing...I just...I meant, I'm fine," Raven's voice came out wavery at first, but then smoothed out to her usual monotone.

She couldn't move away. All she could see were Beastboy's beautiful green eyes... She was swimming through a forest, a forest full of jades and emeralds, with olives growing on the trees. Raven was lost in his eyes...

Suddenly Beastboy changed into a golden retriever. Or, well, a green retriever. Raven jumped at the sudden change and looked down at him in confusion.

"Beastboy, what are you doing?" Raven said, being careful to control her voice.

He turned back and leaned in close to her. "You're nervous. I could sense it before, but turning into a dog made it clearer. You're not the only empath in Titans Tower..."

"Um..."

"You're also sad...but happy. Excited, even, about something..." Beastboy frowned. "Something...no, someone..."

He was too close to her. Raven backed away a few steps.

"Is this about Malchior?"

Raven's voice said no, but her eyes said yes. It wasn't all about Malchior, but a part of her was still sad about him. The empath closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Rae..." He stepped closer, reached out and tugged her hood down gently. "You have to give up on him..."

_I already have_, Raven wanted to say, _but I don't want to love you, because then I might have to give up on you, too..._

"I gave up on..." He swallowed, "Terra."

How Raven hated Terra. She would never forgive her. Ever. She had thought she had killed all five Titans, including Beastboy, and had no regrets. Even if she had saved Jump City from the volcano, she was the one who caused it. Raven had no mercy for Terra. She didn't know if Terra deserved to die, but she definitely didn't deserve Beastboy. Or was that a new emotion that she had discovered since Terra, Jealousy, speaking?

"I loved her...I thought she was everything I would ever want or need in my life. But then she betrayed us..."

_Shut up,_ Raven thought mentally. _I don't want to hear about how you loved_ her.

"But we all have to move on," Beastboy stepped even closer. "It's part of life..."

_Too close_, Raven thought. _Way too close_. But she made no move to back away. Her heart beat like the biggest drum on Earth, pounding against her chest. The empath felt like she was going to melt or collapse any moment. Raven drew in a sharp breath as the window shattered completely.

Beastboy ignored all of this and gently took hold of her wrist, leaning in...

"RAVEN! I have most glorious news that I am sure...that you..." The rest of Starfire's sentence got washed away as she stopped and saw the intimate scene she had just interrupted, innocent green eyes spread wide in shock.

Every statuette in Raven's room exploded, along with all the windows. The loud shattering sound brought all Titans to her room in a flash just in time to see Beastboy pull away and for Raven to hurriedly put her hood on. Both were blushing furiously. Starfire just looked confused.

"What happened?" Robin finally asked, breaking a long silence.

"And why do you look like a green...and red...fire hydrant?" Cyborg addressed Beastboy.

Raven silently began to clean up with her powers and offered no explanation.

Beastboy scratched his head nervously. "Um, we were just...talking...and then Starfire ran in and Raven got kind of...er, _surprised_, and... boom...?" He smiled nervously.

Robin raised an eyebrow and turned towards Starfire. "What were they doing, Star?"

"Well, Raven was very close to Beastboy and Beastboy was leaning down to her like this," Starfire demonstrated by inching very close to Robin and leaning down so that their lips were almost touching. Robin backed away quickly.

"Um, okay, Star...I get the point," Robin stammered, glancing at Beastboy and Raven with a slight look of amusement.

Cyborg snorted loudly, then broke into gales of loud laughter. "BB and Raven, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

Starfire looked confused. "I do not understand. Why were they sitting in a tree and..." She paused. "K-I-S-S-I-N-Ging?"

"It's supposed to be kissing, Star," Robin explained patiently.

"First comes love, then comes marriage..."

"But what is this kissing Cyborg speaks of?"

"Then comes a baby in a baby carriage!"

"It's...um...when two friends..._very_ good friends...uh...start..."

Cyborg started laughing again at Robin's expression.

Raven quietly swept out of the room.

"Start what, Robin?" Starfire persisted.

"Um...start doing what Beastboy and Raven were about to do..."

Cyborg nearly exploded with mirth.

"Oh! Then may we try this 'kissing', Robin? We are _very_ good friends, correct?" Starfire beamed and twirled up in the air.

"No!" Robin blushed, sending death glares at Cyborg. "It's a thing _very, VERY_ good friends do...Like, a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

"But, Robin! You are a boy and you are my friend, and I am a girl and I am your friend, so why cannot we join the pleasure in this 'kissing'?"

"Yea, BB, was it full of pleasure?" Cyborg joked.

BB blushed even more. "We weren't kissing, dude! It just looked that way..."

"Uh huh, I'm sure..."

"Well, anyway," Beastboy changed the subject hastily. "Star, what were you about to tell us?"

"Oh!" Starfire said happily. "It is most wonderful news, friends! We must have Raven in here before I announce the joyous information to the team!"

"Yea, BB, can you go find Rae?" Robin grinned. "I'm sure she'll love this...and I'm sure you'll enjoy finding her."

"What!" Beastboy exclaimed. "Why me?" But he left without waiting for a reply.

_Good job, Gar, you just screwed it up! _Beastboy groaned to himself. _Now she probably hates me...I have to go apologize...Why did I do that anyway? I don't like her that way... Do I?_

"Raven?" Beastboy poked his head onto the roof. Raven was meditating, her hood pulled up protectively around her face.

"Rae..." Beastboy walked towards her. She made no indication that she noticed or cared that he was there. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Somewhere in the tower, something crashed.

_Shit_, Beastboy thought, wincing. _She's mad...I knew it!_

"Go away," Raven's flat voice rang throughout the warm mid spring air. "I need to be alone."

"Well, Robin and Star wanna tell us something..."

"What?"

"I don't know."

Raven paused, then opened her eyes, landing gently on the ground.

Beastboy loved her gracefulness, the way the wind blew her cloak around so that she couldn't hide in it...

The two silently walked back to Raven's room. Robin and Cyborg exchanged looks as they arrived, both fighting the urge to snicker at the lovesick way Beastboy was gazing at Raven, who was staring at the ground.

"Wonderful, friend Beastboy and Raven are back!" Starfire clapped her hands together in delight. "Robin and I have most magnificent news to announce to you and Cyborg!"

"What is it?" Raven said, her voice betraying no emotion. Beastboy quickly moved away from her side.

"Please don't say you're pregnant," Cyborg said quickly, his good eye widening.

"No," Robin laughed. He seemed not to mind the joke. "No, we found a cure!"

"For what, dude?" Beastboy felt uncomfortable. He could sense something big coming. "Cancer?"

"For Terra!" Starfire shouted, shooting into the air to do several twirls.

Beastboy blinked. "Wha?"

Raven's powers cracked the door.

"We found a way to change her back," Robin explained. "I took hydrochloric acid and nitric acid, mixed with deuterium and...well...Windex and mixed it together..."

"You used WINDEX?" Cyborg asked incredulously. "What were you, extremely bored?"

"Well, all of you were away somewhere," Robin blushed. "Anyway, I poured it on some molten lava, the same thing Terra is trapped in, and it melted away the lava to release a perfectly healthy rabbit that was trapped inside the lava!"

Beastboy looked confused. "But shouldn't the rabbit be dead? It's been a year since...her."

"No, the Windex did something to it..." Robin admitted. "I don't know what, though..."

"That's really weird, dude."

"I know."

"Isn't it most wondrous?" Starfire squealed with glee, her emerald eyes shining with happiness. "Let us go revive friend Terra immediately!"

"No."

The Titans turned toward Raven, who was standing resolutely in the corner.

"We don't know what the acid could do to a human opposed to a rabbit," Raven said evenly. "If we go now, don't get your hopes up. I'm not going."

"Come on, Rae-Rae!" Beastboy begged. "Terra will be glad to see you...and she did save us all!"

"She saved us all from something she created," Raven sounded angry. "You go. I don't care anymore."

"But friend Raven!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room."

"Come on, Rae..."

"Out!" Raven's door dissipated into millions of face and a strong wind pushed the other Titans out. "Go without me!" She put up a wall of black energy where her door was supposed to be.

_Why? _Raven thought angrily, as everything in her room broke for a second time that day. _Right when Beastboy and I were getting closer, that bitch has to ruin it again! How can she ruin my life even if she's DEAD? This is the second time she got in the way..._

_That's right_, brown-cloaked Jealousy agreed.

_We'll show her once she comes back!_ Brave punched her fist into her left hand.

_What if they all hate us now? Especially Beastboy_, Timid said quietly, hot tears flowing down her gray cheeks.

_We should give her a wet willy when she comes back! _Gross declared.

_If she comes back, _Intelligence said reasonably. _There is still a probability that Terra will not come back and the treatment will not go according to plan._

_If she comes back, I won't trust her. No matter what_, Raven thought angrily. _No matter what..._

* * *

The four Titans stood in front of Terra's 'statue', gazing at their former friend, to stand forever in that position...Unless Robin's 'cure' (seriously, WINDEX?) worked. 

"Who wants to do the honors?" Robin held up the vial of acid. It was a roiling red and rolled around in the small glass case as if wanting to escape very badly.

"I will," Beastboy volunteered. "Will this be enough, though?" He asked, taking the vial from Robin.

"Yea, it will duplicate once you release it from the vial."

Beastboy nodded, swallowed his doubts, andthen stepped onto the rock she was perched on.

Behind the Titans was a fence of wire, and behind that was a large crowd of Terra worshippers. There were several a day and they inserted flowers or teddy bears or whatever through the wire, paying their respects to Terra. Her statue had turned into a monument.

The whole audience held their breaths as Beastboy carefully poured the red acid over Terra's head.

The effect was immediate. It burned through the gray rock, slopping down the sides all the way down to her feet. You could hear the sizzling as the acid bite through the hard rock, revealing bits of Terra's body. First, her golden hair flapped free and waved in the breeze. Then the acid slowly revealed her face: her delicate eyebrows, her closed eyes, her nose, and then her open mouth. After she was fully out of the rock, it was clear that the lava had melted away most of Slade's outfit for her: The only parts that remained were her breastplate, her shoulder and elbow pads, and the little black underwear thing with a few pieces of metal around it.

Photographers snapped pictures and news broadcasters filmed the spectacular event while everyone cheered. Robin stepped forward with an antidote (made with toilet bowl cleaner, of all things), to stop the solution from duplicating more.

Terra's sky blue eyes opened to the world and she took in her first breath of the warm air.

"Friend Terra!" Starfire rushed forward and immediately gave her a bone-crushing hug.

"Starfire!" Terra gasped, looking around her. "W-where am I? What happened?"

Starfire released her. "Oh, it is a most magnificent story! After you were turned into a statue because of the lava of molten, a year has passed and Robin has finally found a cure to turn you back into a live human!"

Terra blinked. "What?"

So Robin carefully explained what happened, with side notes from Starfire and Cyborg.

Beastboy just stood there.

"Terra?" Beastboy touched her shoulder hesitantly.

"Beastboy!" Terra hugged him, tears streaming down her face.

A huge AAW came from the audience.

"Let's go back to the tower," He said quietly, looking quickly at the other Titans for approval.

Whence they arrived back home, they received a less than welcome greeting from Raven.

"Oh, it's you," Raven said, once she opened the door to find the other Titans.

The way Raven said 'you' made Terra feel like dirt, but she ignored the feeling and grinned at her. "Yep, it's me! So, are we okay now?"

Raven stared at her, her face betraying no feelings. Her violet eyes held steady with Terra's azure ones until Terra grew nervous and started fidgeting. Raven's eyes, usually emotionless, were now filled with an emotion that Terra didn't quite like: cold hatred. The empath's hate burned in her eyes like flames licking up a log. There was also a spark of something Terra couldn't identify...was is jealousy? No, that wasn't possible. What could she be jealous of? Terra highly doubted that Raven wanted to get buried in a bunch of lava.

"Um... Well, you can stop hating me now, I guess. You said it took a year for you to stop hating Beastboy...and it's been more than a year since you knew me, according to the others, right?"

"I will never stop hating you," Raven stated simply. "I find that when someone tries to murder you and your friends several times, I usually don't like that person." She flew away.

Raven's words hung heavily in the air.

"Um," Beastboy attempted to lighten the tension. "She's probably just...uh...going through PMS."

"What is PMS?" Starfire queried. "Can you eat it?"

Robin sighed and started to explain.

Beastboy excused himself to speak to Raven. He found her in her room, silently packing several cloaks and leotards into a black suitcase.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, moving in between her and the suitcase. Fear filled him. He didn't want Raven to leave.

"Packing," Raven explained. "I am not going to stay and watch you all get betrayed again by that girl. I've had enough of this."

"Rae, I know she's made some bad decisions, before, but—"

"She tried to murder us. And after she believed she had succeeded, she hardly even regretted it." Raven met his eyes. "Why would you trust someone like that? Someone who would betray and then kill her friends?"

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Rae," Beastboy looked away. She was right, and she knew it.

"We already gave her a second chance, and she left for Slade. Remember when she came back while we you were playing volleyball? We gave her another chance then. She deserves nothing. No mercy. You said so yourself."

"Yea, but she saved us in the end!" Beastboy persisted.

"Saved us from what she created. She would've died either way with the volcanic eruption she made, she maybe she just chose to save us so that we could bring her back. Bring her back so she could betray us again. You try to find the good in everyone--there IS no good in Terra. And besides," Raven felt herself getting worked up, hot emotion flooding through her, "you're just biased because you l--"

"Stop it, Raven! Why are you always so...so...negative! So...Yin."

"Because I am never disappointed that way," Raven slammed her suitcase shut after she roughly shoved BB to the side. She looked him in the eye. "I hate Terra, and nothing will change that. Ever." The window shattered and Raven grabbed her suitcase and flew out. "I'm not coming back, just to let you know."

"RAVEN! No!" Beastboy turned into an eagle and flew after her.

* * *

"RAVEN! No!"

The Titans in the common room froze and stared up at the ceiling. What had they just heard?

"Was that BB?" Cyborg asked. He ran upstairs, followed by the others. "Something's wrong..."

They ran in to find the window open and the room empty.

Suddenly, an eagle wrapped in a black aura was tossed in through the empty window. A large black energy shield sealed all the exits in the tower. It would last until a few hours later.

The eagle turned into Beastboy. "Raven!" He threw himself at the energy shield covering the window, only to be thrown right back.

"Beastboy—calm down!" Robin struggled to hold the changeling back. "There's no way to get out through the black energy shield. What happened to Raven?"

"She's left us," Beastboy said angrily. "She left us because I was an idiot." He avoided Terra's curious look.

"But friend Raven will come back, will she not?" Starfire asked anxiously. The redhead experimentally fired a few starbolts at the energy shield. Nothing happened.

"No!" Beastboy turned around to face the other Titans. "Don't you understand? She left us for good and she's never coming back!"

Terra touched his shoulder and BB stiffened. "Why did she leave? Was it because of...me?" Her blue eyes searched for his, but he looked away.

"No..." He mumbled. "No, Raven left because of me."

* * *

SQUEE! -glomps all reviewers- 15 reviews! -has never gotten that many for just one chapter and is in awe-I had another name before this, and I never used to get more than 5 reviews for a chapter. On to the replingness! 

Brittany (you finally reviewed! -giggles happily-), Dust-in, Antora, spAybaraSimonslit, Sammeh (-poke-), Dotta, Ashlyn, The Mad shoe, Zaynab (ZEE), purplemusicgoddess, and Zeldagurli--Thanks so much! Yesh, BB and Raven are awesome!

lyokogrl-- TY! ) I mentioned Robin's present in there somewhere--a pack of tea from all over the world that's supposed to be good for the soul. ;) I got the idea from when I went to China this summer and they had this place where they gave you samples of tea, and they were from all over China and had different flavors and stuff. T'was incredible.

DarkRavenna--Why, yes I am. I've already written a few chapters...I plan to break Raven's heart a couple of times -cough- Uum, yea, I mean, thanks!

MlzMissa--Mmm, cookie. -munches- -gives MlzMissa a choco-chip cookie- xD

Anakah--Yea, well, I always thought his ears were there for a reason. After all, he is a changeling. I expect that his senses are much sharper than a normal humans

Thanks for reviewing, guys! If you have any suggestions/comments, put them in your next review. I think I'll update again either before or after Halloween...Depends on the amount of reviews I get. -hinthint-

Ciao,

Lily

REVISIONCOMMENTS:

Yeahh, I heard you're not allowed to answer reviews in fanfics on this site anymore. That's soo unfair! But I don't think it will hurt if I leave my already answered reviews from before that rule was made here, right? Cuz I answered them BEFORE fanfiction made us stop? Yeah. xD By the way, if a staff member is reading this, IT IS TRULY UNFAIR TO NOT LET US ANSWER REVIEWS IN CHAPTERS, UNLESS YOU GIVE US A SEPERATE WAY TO ANSWER REVIEWS! It's pretty much the only way to answer reviews, since sending an email to everyone who reviewed would take FOREVER! What if the reader has questions the author wants to answer? Please reconsider this new rule, as many, many people are unhappy about it. :(

xoxo LILY


	3. Happy

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters in this story, just the plot.

**Chapter 3: Happy**

I hope life treats you kind,  
And I hope you have  
All you've dreamed of.  
and I wish to you joy,  
And happiness.  
But above all this, I wish you love.  
  
And I will always love you.  
I will always love you...

**I Will Always Love You, Whitney Houston**

"...check downtown near the mall..."

"...shall go where we first met..."

"...going to our old hangout..."

"...then I'll go check the alleys..."

"...perhaps she is at the mall of shopping..."

Beastboy sat listlessly on the couch, listening to the others planning where to try and find Raven. Raven, who had formed the Teen Titans. Raven, who had saved his life more than once. Raven, who would have rather drowned than ride in a whale's mouth. Raven...the girl he had loved.

"BB?"

Beastboy looked up at Cyborg. "What? I'll just wait here...in case she comes back...which isn't likely..." His voice trailed off dejectedly.

"Dude, what happened between you and Rae last week?"

Beastboy studied the floor. He wondered who chose red as the carpeting color. Why did dirty feet never stain it? Who bothered vacuuming the carpet at all? Maybe a secret janitor came in at night when they were all asleep...He stared at the rich ruby colored carpeting, examining each hair before finally replying. "Nothing."

"Come on, BB, what really happened? You can tell me, it's not as if the others are listening," Cyborg looked at the others, who were all arguing over where to check.

"Well..." Beastboy fiddled with his gray gloves, taking one off, then putting it back on. _Why do I wear spandex? _He thought to himself. _It helps in battle cause it doesn't flap around, but why spandex? Why don't I wear something else? _"We were just talking...about Malchior...and..." The changeling nodded towards Terra, who was insisting that she be the one to check Raven's favorite depressing café.

"And that lead to kissing how?" Cyborg thought of his crush, Jinx. He just loved how her pink hair shone in the sun and how her black dress twirled when in combat...Is that how Beastboy felt about Terra and Raven? With different hair colors and clothing articles?

Beastboy shrugged. _I wonder who chose this dumb outfit anyway...I just woke up one day to find my old clothes gone and a million replicas of this dumb spandex thing. It's not fair! Everyone else got to chose their outfits...Cyborg's naked, if you think about it that way, Robin had his outfit from Batty, Starfire's clothes come from Tamaran and Raven's cloak from who knows where, but she got to chose it herself! Who chooses the outfits anyway? We just found Terra's outfit on this very couch once she joined...Maybe the secret janitor put it there. Maybe the secret janitor is really a zombie from—_

"GARFIELD LOGAN!! We're trying to talk to you here!" Robin's face suddenly came into view.

Beastboy winced. "Dude, don't call me that!"

"Your real name is Garfield?!" Terra sat down next to him. "That's...um...interesting." She stifled her laughter.

"It's better than Victor or D—"Beastboy started to say, but Robin cut him off.

"Err, yea, anyway," Robin glared at him for nearly mentioning his name in front of Terra. Cyborg might not have a reason to hide his name, but Robin did, and he didn't trust Terra. Yet. "BB, we're all gonna split now, see you in half hour and call us if she comes back. Titans, go!"

The teens ran out of the tower.

* * *

Raven surveyed herself in the mirror.

_Not bad_, she thought.

Raven had changed her attire. She wore dark blue jeans and a...dark green...spaghetti strap top. A dark blue jacket covered her gray arms and had a hood that she put up to hide her purple hair. Dark sunglasses covered her violet eyes, black and green sneakers replacing her usual blue slippers. Why green? She didn't know. The empath simply figured that she was hanging around Beastboy too much. The jacket was carefully placed so that none of her gray skin showed on her neck or arms.

Currently, Raven was residing in a run down apartment near the edge of town, where they had once battled with Thunder and Lightning. The apartment was tiny, with one bedroom, a bathroom and a kitchen. She would have to make do until she could move to another town. The empath didn't plan on spending her life in a shabby apartment with hardly anything in it. The week she had already spent in it was long enough.

The teenage girl left the apartment, pocketing her keys and then stuffing her hands in her pocket. Gray hands would immediately give her away and from the many police cars and pedestrians, people were looking for her. Silly Beastboy. The residents of Jump City were too blind to find anything. Or anyone.

Raven walked silently down to the place she hated most: the mall. This was the only outfit besides her cloak and leotard that she owned. Suddenly, a shadow passed over her. Looking up quickly confirmed her trepidation: Starfire was scanning the city from the skies. Raven made no sudden movements and walked quickly into a dark alley, breathing deeply and evenly so not to set off her powers. That would give everything away. After all, teens didn't usual know how to crack glass by just getting nervous or mad.

Starfire passed her over.

Raven sweat dropped in relief.

As soon as she was about to walk out, a large body slammed onto her.

"Where do you think you're going, baby?" A deep voice crooned into her ear. It smelled like cigarettes and beer.

Several other figures emerged from the darkness.

"A chick like you shouldn't wander around Jump City alone," The voice turned out to be an ugly, sullied young man of maybe twenty or twenty-one. He grinned at her maliciously.

"Get off me," Raven said loudly. Hopefully they'd leave before she was forced to resort to her powers.

"No, I don't think so, baby," He leaned in closer and the other guys formed a ring around her to block her escape. "Not until we have some fun."

Raven curled her lip in disgust. She tried to draw back her fist for a punch (all those hours of training actually pay off in the end), but two men on the side grabbed her wrists. The empath was strong, but not strong enough to throw off the combined weights of four hundred pounds. That was more Cyborg's thing. She then opened her mouth to say her famous words, but a stinking rag was stuffed into her mouth. Raven nearly threw up from the smell.

In Raven's mind, she concentrated on the row of trashcans behind the men. She couldn't use as much force without speaking, but she could still drive the cans into the men's backsides...

It was Beastboy's turn to search.

He wandered around aimlessly, randomly signing autographs for those who asked. The changeling didn't have much hope left anymore. After all, they had spent the whole week searching. Raven was probably in China or something now.

His extra sensitive ears picked up a man's voice in an abandoned alley that he had just passed by. Turning around curiously, he walked into the alley, finding a ring of gangsters surrounding a girl of fifteen or sixteen. He couldn't see her face because of a hood...

_Just like Raven, _he noted sadly.

"What are you doing?" Beastboy stood at the entrance of the alleyway.

"AAH! It's a Teen Titan! Run!" They all started running in haphazard directions. The one closest to the girl dragged her towards him, holding a gun towards her forehead.

"C-come any closer, Titan, and the g-girl's gone!" He stammered.

Beastboy wrinkled his nose. The man smelled like marijuana. He didn't bother replying; the man wasn't worth it. The changeling quickly turned into a tiger and knocked the gun out of his hand, knocking the man unconscious as well. The man's reflexes were too slow to pull the trigger. Beastboy quickly knocked out the others, then changed back to attend to the girl.

During the 'fight', she had taken a gag out of her mouth, then watched, looking rather bored, on the side. As soon as he was finished and wasn't blocking the way out anymore, she started to run towards the entrance of the alleyway.

Beastboy caught her by her arm. "Whoa! Where are you going in such a hurry, dudette? Are you ok?"

The girl didn't seem to want to respond. She turned her face away.

Beastboy frowned. Was she a criminal or something? Why wouldn't she show her face?

"Look, um, whatever your name is, I'm a Titan. I won't hurt you. I just need to check for injuries before you can go...Robin would kill me if I didn't..." After a moment's thought, he also added, "And I have to check your identity." For all he knew, she could be a drug dealer or something.

The girl struggled to pull her arm out of his grasp in vain. She was very strong, but Beastboy was stronger.

"Get off," The girl's voice sounded familiar. Beastboy shook his head. Now he was hearing things. This was getting stupid.

"You know, this would go a lot faster if you just—"

Beastboy was cut off when the girl stomped on his foot. He let go in surprise and pain. The girl tried to zoom away, but the changeling quickly caught her again. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned her to a wall. Beastboy narrowed his eyes. There was something about this girl...

The teenage girl in front of him did a spinning kick and her flying foot hit him squarely in the stomach and he staggered back.

_Wow, this girl is really strong for someone her age_, He thought.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind blew and her hood fell back onto her shoulders.

He gasped.

Shoulder-length violet hair spilled out of the hood.

Beastboy still couldn't see the girl's face, but he already knew who it was.

"Raven!" Beastboy tried to look at her face to face, but Raven kept turning away. He grabbed her arm again.

"Go away, Beastboy!" Raven's voice sounded the same as ever. She yanked her arm, but BB still held on persistently. "Let me go!"

"Raven, stop! I just want to talk!"

"Let me go, Beastboy, before I have to force you. I'm not going back while that traitor is still in the tower."

Beastboy finally managed to spin her around.

"Nice colors," He said, finally getting a glimpse at her face and outfit. "Green."

Raven closed her eyes. As soon as Beastboy let go, as much as she didn't want him to, she had to run. Or fly. Now that Terra was back, there was no reason for her to be a Teen Titan anymore. After all, they all liked that traitor better than her.

"Um...well...you don't seem to be hurt," Beastboy's grip tightened. "Why did you let those guys corner you?"

"I didn't notice them sneaking up," Raven opened her eyes, then gazed at the concrete floor. "Even though they smelled worse than your whale breath."

Beastboy grinned and relaxed his grip. Wrong move.

Raven shot out of his hands and flew into the air.

"Raven!" Beastboy quickly brought out his communicator and quickly called Titans Tower. "I found her! She's heading towards the pizza place."

Without waiting for an answer, he changed into a falcon and zoomed after her.

In the place where Beastboy had last stood, Slade emerged from the shadows. "So," He said quietly. "The raven has flown out of the coop."

Below her, several windows shattered. Raven winced. She could never escape if she left such an obvious trail.

_Escape_, Raven thought. _Is that how I think about Titans Tower now? A place I have to escape?_

She sighed and looked down. The empath had just passed the pizza place.... So many memories had been from there. She recalled the many times that Beastboy and Cyborg had argued over the type of pizza they had. Raven hesitated slightly in her flight. Was this really the right thing to do...? Suddenly, a flashback of Terra and Beastboy sharing the same drink at that pizza place popped into her head. Raven flew quicker.

Suddenly, something jumped on her and she found herself falling.

_What the..._

Raven looked up into the mechanical eyes of one of Slade's robots. Before she could say or do anything, more jumped onto the rooftop that they had landed on. She was surrounded.

"AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted. She didn't have time for this. A huge black wave of energy washed over the rooftop, but nothing happened to the robots.

Raven threw black energy spikes and tossed items at the robots, but nothing affected them. They closed in on her menacingly. The empath realized she was defenseless because her black energy didn't affect them. There was only one thing left to do...

She screamed.

* * *

Beastboy and the other Titans scoured Jump City, following various trails of exploded items. Suddenly, a black energy field expanded from a rooftop ahead of them. A few moments later, a scream cut through the air. Pedestrians looked up, confused.

"TITANS, GO!"

Beastboy changed into a duck (yes, a duck) and flew up to the roof, then changed back into a human. Starfire landed next to him, along with Robin, who had swung up with his cord thing. Cyborg thundered up the stairs and joined them. They all gaped at the masses of robots for a few seconds before attacking.

Robin knocked down several with his bo staff and Beastboy in his tiger form. However, Cyborg and Starfire's energy blasts and starbolts had no effect on the robots. Cyborg resorted to just knocking them down with his super-strength and Starfire followed suit. Terra pelted rocks at them.

However, after all of Slade's robots were defeated, there was no sign of Raven.

"Rae?" Beastboy asked the air.  
"I'm afraid your little friend won't be able to respond," Slade stepped out of the place where he had been secretly watching on the side of the roof, behind a shed. In his arms were a limp figure with pale gray skin and purple hair...

"What have you done?" Robin asked angrily as one of her arms flopped to the side. Terra shivered and moved behind Beastboy.

"Well, since your silly little Terra has proved to be a failure, I've made a trade," Slade smirked. Robin wanted to stab him. "You keep that asinine blonde and I keep Raven."

"No one can replace Raven or trade her for someone else!" Beastboy angrily said, spots of color rising to his green cheeks.

"That's not what Raven thinks now, is it?" Slade smoothed back a lock of Raven's mauve hair. _She's much prettier than Terra and much more powerful, anyway_, Slade thought. Raven stirred. "She thinks that you don't need her."

"Raven does not think so negatively!" Starfire exclaimed. "She is our friend and would never wish to leave us!"

The other Titans cringed. Slade was right, but Starfire didn't know. Starfire thought that Raven was just playing a new game she had learned, hide and seek.

Raven woke up and opened her eyes. _What the hell_...she thought drowsily. She tried to sit up herself, but was thus unable to. "Where am I..."

Beastboy couldn't stand it anymore. He turned into a gorilla and lunged forcefully at Slade, but Slade easily dodged the changeling.

"We can't have that now, can we? You might hurt your little girlfriend," Slade said coolly. Raven tried to sit up again, but Slade placed his hand on her chest, preventing her.

"Get off me..." She mumbled. She didn't want him touching her there.

"Raven's not his girlfriend!" Terra exploded angrily, jealousy taking over her facial features.

Beastboy blushed.

Suddenly, Slade threw down a small, round object. Dark gray smoke issued from it and the Titans coughed. When the smoke cleared, a mirror and Raven stood where Slade last was. Except Raven had somehow changed into a pink outfit.

"Raven!" Starfire rushed forward and hugged Raven with all of her strength. "Are you undamaged? How did you manage to change into my day of birth present so quickly?"

Cyborg curiously picked up the mirror. It was gray with two red gems on the top and bottom.... He gasped and quickly looked away from it. "Beastboy! Look, it's Raven's meditation mirror!"

"I have no clue," Raven giggled. Starfire looked at her curiously. "But I sure am happy to be here!" She looked around her. "So this is what the real world looks like! AWESOME!" Raven zoomed into the air, doing twirls and flips.

Beastboy's eyes widened. He looked at Raven, and then the mirror. "Happy..." He muttered.

"Raven, come down!" Robin called into the air. He didn't want her to run away again.

"Whatever you say, Boy Wonder!" Raven giggled happily and did a loop de loop before landing. "Wow! It's such a beautiful evening!" (It was night by now)

Terra and Robin stared in awe.

"What'd she do, take a Prozac?" Terra asked to no one in particular.

"Happy!" Beastboy demanded. "Is that you?"

"Sure is!" Happy giggled again. "Did I ever tell you that you were hilarious?" She grinned and poked his stomach.

"Um, yea," Beastboy blinked. How did Happy get out? And if this was Happy, where was the original Raven?

Cyborg started explaining to the other Titans.

"Ugh, why are your clothes so _gray_?" Happy tugged Terra's hair. "You should wear some brighter colors! It would _really_ suit your looks!"

"Um, thanks, Happy...?" Terra looked perplexed.

"Happy, where's Raven?" Beastboy asked.

"I'm right here!" Happy chuckled. "Silly!"

"No, I meant the Raven that you used to be in the mind of!"

"Oh, I'm probably in Slade's lair," Happy smiled. "We don't really like it there, though."

Starfire scratched her head in confused. "I do not understand—I thought you were here! And why are you saying we?"

"Cause Raven IS me, that's why! The doctor says we have multiple personalities, but we don't agree!" Happy cracked up at her own joke. "Did I ever tell you that purple looks great on you, Star? Loving your eyes, too! They're just so GREEN, like BB's!"

Starfire blinked. "Thank you, friend Happy Raven..."

Happy laughed loudly. "YOU'RE WELCOME!!!"

"Raven...er, Happy.... Can you take us to Raven? The blue one," Robin asked cautiously, as if afraid Happy would explode.

"No, I don't think so," Happy bounced around the rooftop exuberantly, her bright lavender eyes sparkling with delight. "We sort of kind of lost the connection between our minds, you know?" Happy giggled. "But oh well! I LOVE being free!"

Beastboy frowned. As much as he liked the happy version of Raven, he'd still prefer the original. After all, if Happy was here, where was Raven?

* * *

WOW!! At this rate, I'll actually get FIFTY REVIEWS! 0.0 -ish truly shocked- I meant to update earlier...right after Halloween, in fact, but Iunno, school, extracurriculars, friends...It just slipped. -smiles nervously- Had a great Halloween, btw. Went to a few parties, got lotsa candy...-grins happily- Oh, and The Beast Within was SUCH A COOL EPISODE!! FWEE! Raven BB Luv. Anyway...onwards!

Zee, IAmImmortal, soraoathkeeper, Brittany, and rae/bbGOOD--thanks so much!! -hugs-

spAybaraSimonslit-- TY! I debated a lot whether to bring Terra back or not...I don't really like bringing Terra back or fics where she's back just because the explanations are usually unreasonable. I think mine was dumb. xD I mean, what kind of person survives being covered with moltem lava (besides Slade)? Heh. xP

dana1313-- Thanks so much! Did you know that when I make little faces like yours, they cut it out?! So I can't post one of those faces here cuz automatically cuts it out! -whimpers-

DarkGoddessRaven-- Read and find out! xP

Soldier of Darkness-- LMAO, me too! I always find the best fics at like 2 AM...DIE TERRA!! Should I kill her off? o0

Sammeh: FOOD! -jumps on cookie and chomps-

dancingirl3-- Calm down now...xP -pats back-

Zeldagurli-- Thanks. -grins happily and munches on muffin- Blueberry is my favorite type of muffin!

Mel-The-Gryphon-- COOKIES!! -munches away satisfyingly- At this rate, I'm gonna get sick from having so much food. xD

Dannysckr-- WOAH! Long review! Thanks so much! -loves reviews-

Ho hum...can you believe it, I was writing more of the story and when I went to see how many pages it was, it was already over 50!! My longest fic I have ever written was an HP one and it was 104 pages, so 50 is pretty impressive, I think...o0 And it's not even halfway done...-cackles ebilly-

Please review,

Lily


	4. Love

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 4: Love**

I am everything you want

I am everything you need

I am everything inside of you

That you wish you could be

I say all the right things

At exactly the right time

But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why

And I don't know why

Why

I don't know

**Everything You Want, Vertical Horizon**

Terra didn't understand it.

Ever since she had been 'brought back to life', nothing had been the same as it had been when she was a Teen Titan. Granted, she had betrayed them all and that was bound to cause some tension, but that wasn't the main thing that was bothering the blonde. The main thing that bothered Terra was Beastboy.

Beastboy went out of his way to avoid her and every time she wanted to talk to him or do something with him, he made up an excuse.

"I have to go help Robin train," He would say, or, "Cy needs help with his car. Maybe later, k, Terra?"

There was also the fact that Terra was not a Teen Titan. She fought off villains with them and helped them look for real Raven and was just as annoyed as the other Titans were with Happy, but she had no uniform, no communicator, and no official membership card. She felt like a useful tool, dragged along for the ride but never considered as a part of the team. Before Terra had betrayed the Titans, Beastboy and Cyborg were always looking for her to play video games with or to play volleyball with. Starfire used to seek Terra for 'girl talks' and for explanations of terms that Beastboy, Cyborg, and Raven used when Robin wasn't around. Robin himself used to ask Terra for counsel on his team plans. And Raven...

Raven had always ignored her, had always hated her, and had always avoided her. She never went out of her way to be kind to Terra or helped her up when she fell. She had hated her as much as her father, Trigon. Even after their little venture with the giant green worm things, Raven still never talked to Terra much. The other Titans assured her that that was just how Raven was: secretive, mysterious, and antisocial. But Terra had observed Raven: Raven and Cyborg got along extremely well. Whenever Raven wasn't reading, meditating, or at a depressing café, she and Cyborg worked on the T-car. Robin and Raven had a special connection and trust and respect between them because they had started the Teen Titans and both had their own secrets (Robin and his mask). Starfire and Raven were obviously best friends. Beastboy and Raven.... Well, Beastboy used to tag along Raven all the time, trying to make her smile with his jokes, Terra had gathered. But after Terra joined, he scarcely took notice of Raven. He only had eyes for the newest recruit to the Titans. And Terra liked it that way. Now, he had gone back to his old ways with annoying Raven and wasn't about to switch to trying to impress Terra anytime soon. That is, until Raven disappeared and was replaced with a clone of Starfire in a pink cloak.

Terra sighed and looked around her room. It was empty except for a single small bed. After she had betrayed them, the room was completely emptied and used as a spare room for junk. There hadn't been time to redecorate it because every single second of the day, the Titans were looking for Raven. Terra had just excused herself with the excuse of needing to rest. The other Titans were out searching and Terra was left in the tower with the galling Happy Raven.

A cell phone on her bed started beeping the Teen Titans' theme song. The blond listened to the familiar beeping melody for a while before picking the small device up.

"Hello?"

* * *

Robin stood looking up at Slade's old hideout. Amazing the thing still stood, really, after all it had been through. The leader gazed at the hideout for quite a long time before entering.

The air inside was damp and cold, yet the air still seemed to be very thick at the same time. Robin took in a deep breath, musty air filling his lungs. How he hated this place. He looked around, taking quiet steps further into the abandoned building. Small puffs of dust flew from each step he took on the derelict floor. The teen strained his sharp ears, listening, looking for a movement, even the tiniest movement. He nearly jumped out of his skin as a large rat skittered by, large clouds of dust swelling around it. It screeched and disappeared into a large hole in one of the walls. Robin stepped in further and heard a sound to the left of him. He swirled around quickly but quietly, but it was a false alarm: a piece of junk slid down a pile of debris. Then the dark haired boy heard the first one of many: a small, quiet sniffle.

Robin stayed very still; trying to determine were the sound had originated from. He carefully walked inside more to the right, silent as the air itself. Another one came from the direction he was going in: this time, louder, with a hint of a sob in it. Robin peeked around a huge, towering pile of debris to find the limp figure of a crying girl in the shadows of another pile of debris. Further investigation revealed the girl to be Raven.

"Raven?" Robin tentatively approached her, trying to keep his shock out of his voice. "Are you okay?"

The sound of Raven's crying grew louder and it echoed all over the vacant building.

The boy wonder stepped closer and was able to see that Raven's cloak was gray. Her leotard, from what he could see of it, was completely black, instead of the usual dark indigo. Robin, trained by the best detective in the world, put two and two together: This wasn't Raven. It was one of her emotions.

"He doesn't like me," Raven's emotion sniffed. Clear, sparkling tears rolled down her porcelain cheeks. The only time Robin had seen Raven cry was after the Malchior incident...

"Who doesn't like you, um..." Robin tried to put together a name for this emotion. She was very sad, but she also seemed shy, very insecure... "Timid?"

"Him. Big and scary, with an ugly mask," Timid wept. "He banished me here..."

"Why did he banish you?" Robin asked gently, kneeling down. He pulled out a mini pack of tissues, non-scented, Kleenex, from his ever-resourceful utility belt. He assumed the big scary man was Slade. Robin pulled out a couple of tissues and handed them to Timid.

"Thank you," She wiped her eyes and blew her nose softly. "He threw me here after he found out I wasn't _her_." Timid broke into more sobs, her violet hair swishing in front of her face.

"Who's her?" Robin asked. _I'm going to have nightmares about this_, he thought grimly. _I'm glad Raven doesn't show this emotion much_. "And you don't need him to like you, anyway. He's a criminal."

Timid just shook her head and didn't say anything.

Robin sighed and pulled out his communicator. "Beastboy, Star, Cyborg—I found another of Raven's emotions, Timid."

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "Have fun trying to convince her that we don't hate her." His sarcastic tone surprised the other Titans as much as it surprised Robin. Sarcasm was Raven's sort of thing.

"BB? Anything wrong over in your corner?" Cyborg turned around in his tiny frame and reached over to Beastboy's frame, poking him.

"Nothing. I found Jinx, though."

"Jinx? Where did you find her?" Starfire asked.

"She was hanging around Raven's favorite depressing café," Beastboy shrugged. "She was let out for good behavior, but she has a curfew and everything. Plus community service and one of those weird metal bracelets that you can't take off and have tracking thingies on it. Apparently, Jinx is still considered juvenile. Mammoth and Gizmo caused some trouble, though, so they're still in jail."

The other Titans stared at him.

The shape-shifter shrugged. "I was talking to her. She says hi to Cyborg." Beastboy smirked.

Cyborg blushed.

"Anyway," Robin continued, "someone call Terra and tell her the news. Meet you back at the Tower in ten minutes." He shut his communicator and glanced at Timid.

"Beastboy said he doesn't like me, didn't he?" Timid dropped two more tears on the cold stone floor. They splashed onto the dust and evaporated quickly.

"No, Beastboy likes you," Robin assured her. "We all do. Now, let's go back to the Tower, okay? And you can tell us all about the big, ugly man who banished you..."

* * *

"I give up!" Cyborg stalked out of Raven's room in impatience. He and the other Titans had been taking turns during the past two hours trying to get an inkling of information out of Timid. Even Happy had tried, but Timid reacted to her in huge floods of tears. Starfire was befuddled and no matter how many times anyone explained the situation to her, she still kept asking why Raven/Timid was acting so coy.

"And I thought Happy was bad..." Terra muttered. She and the Titans (minus Happy and Timid, who were in Raven's room) were gathered in the common room, sitting on the sofa.

"Beastboy, Cyborg," Robin asked, "do you know why Raven's, er, Happy and Timid's powers aren't acting up?"

Cyborg tapped his mechanic fingers on the edge of the sofa. "Probably because that's how they act all the time: Timid is always timid and Happy is always happy. If Happy started acting sad, maybe _then_ her powers would start losing control."

"Or maybe..." Beastboy gazed at the waters yonder the windows. "Maybe they _can't_ lose control, because they're emotions, and not considered a whole organism, just part of Raven."

Robin, Cyborg, and Terra goggled at him. Organism was an eight-letter word and was four syllables long.

"Dude!" Beastboy flushed at their awed looks. "I'm not that stupid! I _did_ go to school for part of my life!"

"What is this...school...Beastboy speaks of?" Starfire let the word roll off her tongue, as if savoring the taste of saying it.

"It's a hellhole," The changeling helpfully informed Starfire. "They torture you and—"

"Ignore him, Star," Robin sighed. "A school is where you go to learn for twelve years."

"But why—"

"Anyway," Cyborg said loudly, "BB's got a point. They might not even be able to use their powers at all outside of Raven's mind. Maybe we should ask them."

"I shall ask!" Starfire clasped her hands. "Please, Robin, shall I go ask the Ravens if they can use their powers!"

Robin shrugged. "Okay."

Starfire flew off, stopping in front of Raven's room, which had an open door. "Friend Ravens!"

Happy looked up from her spot near the window. "HI STARFIRE!"

"Greetings!" Starfire exclaimed, and the two gave each other bone-crushing hugs. "I have been sent by the others to ask you and Timid if..." Starfire trailed off, frowning. "Who is that? Is that another Raven?"

Standing next to Timid, who was behind Happy, was another Raven, this time purple, with her hood up.

"No, I'm another Beastboy," The Raven said sarcastically.

"But Beastboy—"

"Hates me!" Timid wailed.

Starfire blinked. "I am sure that friend Beastboy—"

"Hates me!" Timid interrupted again.

"But friend Beastboy does—"

"Hate me!"

Half an hour later...

"For the last time, friend Timid Raven, friend Beastboy—"

"Hates me!"

"Starfire?" Robin's familiar voice came from the hall. She could hear him getting closer. "Why are you taking so long?" He arrived at Raven's room at saw the new Raven and sighed. "Which Raven are you?"

"I wonder," The new Raven rolled her purple eyes. "I bet you can't tell from my words."

"Sarcasm," Robin groaned. No wonder Raven was so sarcastic—she had a whole emotion dedicated to cynicism. "Where did you come from?"

"The sky," Sarcasm said sardonically.

Robin sighed again. He could already tell he was getting no information out of Sarcasm, or out of Timid or Happy.

Beastboy, Cyborg, and Terra appeared at the doorway suddenly, looking a little concerned.

"We decided to check up on you guys," Terra explained.

"Yea, well, another Raven appeared," Robin said glumly. He was curious about Raven's hidden emotions, but he would still prefer the original Raven, and he knew the others did, too. Even Terra. "Sarcasm."

"No, I'm Happy in disguise," Sarcasm said, rolling her eyes.

Beastboy glanced at Happy. She was unusually quiet, her eyes glassy.

"Happy?"

"What do you want?" Happy snapped. Her cloak, leotard, and shoes turned dark blue.

The Titans, plus Terra, stared at her in shock. You could practically hear their jaws dropping and hitting the floor, and then rolling away out the door.

Happy gasped as she saw the color of her clothes. Her violet eyes turned from glassy to terrified as she clapped her hands over her mouth and slowly backed away.

"Raven?" Beastboy stepped forward, reaching out with one hand.

Happy looked petrified a few more short seconds and dark swirls of black energy swirled around in a tornado around her. Suddenly, she closed her eyes and her clothes turned pink again. Happy reopened her eyes and gave out a loud giggle that sounded unreal. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Um, Happy...What just happened?" Robin stared at her.

She just giggled and did a little twirl in the air. "What are you talking about?" Black energy flowed from Happy's hands.

"We're talking about how you just turned into the original Raven!" Cyborg said.

"You're being silly," Happy giggled. "I could never do _that_!" The black energy suddenly turned bright pink. Raven's room suddenly turned bright and cheerful. Murals of rainbows and butterflies painted themselves on the wall, and a large pink canopy bed swirled out of nowhere. Plush pale pink carpeting rose from the floor and several beanbags shaped as different cute animals dropped from the ceiling to the floor. A heart-shaped desk appeared right in between Happy and the other Titans (plus Terra, Timid, and Sarcasm), and stickers of rainbows plastered themselves onto the desk. Several bright pink lamps popped up everywhere, and the ceiling suddenly had large spotlights with pink glass. Wind chimes (pink, of course), dropped from the ceiling and dozens of stuffed animals popped up in random places. A pink wardrobe also plopped itself inside the room.

"Isn't it dreadfully dreary in here?" Sarcasm deadpanned in the silence that followed.

Timid sniffed. "That was scary." She flew over to Beastboy and buried her pale head into his shoulder. His eyes widened for a moment, then awkwardly placed his arms around her, muttering soothing words.

Terra fumed.

Starfire looked like she was in heaven. "This is a most wondrous redecoration of the room, friend Happy Raven!" She squealed, her bright green eyes glowing with glee.

"Thanks!" Happy laughed. She unfastened her cloak and cast it aside. "That cloak made me look too unhappy!" Her eyes sparkled.

Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other. What had just happened?

"Dude, I never knew you could create furniture," Beastboy commented over Timid's trembling figure. Happy looked really good without her cloak, he thought.

"Poof!" Happy chortled. A light pink daisy appeared on each of the Titan's heads, including Terra.

Robin shook his head to toss the daisy off his treasured spiked hair. "Happy, no more fooling around, how did you just do that?" Robin was beginning to get a suspicion about something...

"I'm not fooling around!" Happy said with a laugh. She made a swirling pink portal with her powers and Beastboy's pet worm popped out of it. "You're so cute," She cooed, tickling it. It wriggled with delight.

Five shadows fell over the people in the room. Everyone turned around slowly.

Five different color Ravens stood in the doorway.

"Oh, shit," Cyborg muttered, his eye widening.

"I do not understand," Starfire tugged on one strand of her amber hair. "Why are there more Ravens?"

"Gross...Jealousy...Intelligence...Brave...and you I don't know," Beastboy counted off each Raven in his hand. The last Raven had a dark pink outfit. It was unmistakably pink, yet very different from Happy's pink. It was dark, but not red. The changeling racked his mind for Crayola crayon colors. Magenta, salmon pink, tickle-me-pink, red-violet, violet-red...he had never gotten the difference between red-violet and violet-red.

"Where's Rage?" Cyborg looked vexed.

"Is Rage scary Raven with four red eyes?" Starfire asked anxiously. A chorus of nods answered her. She squeaked in fright.

"Oh, who cares, she was too grumpy anyway!" Happy giggled.

The new emotion shyly stood at Beastboy's side and Timid finally stopped crying to shuffle next to Brave. She had always admired Brave's...um...bravery.

"Dude, how did you know that?" Cyborg looked at BB, smirking.

"Um, lucky guess?" Beastboy sweat dropped.

Gross burped.

"I never knew Raven had a gross side," Robin commented.

"Shouldn't there be, like, a dark or gothic Raven emotion thing, too?" Terra wondered.

Beastboy shrugged.

Jealousy glared at Terra and moved away from her.

"Why are Raven's emotions running free?" Robin muttered to himself. To Beastboy, he said, "Where did you put Raven's mirror?"   
The changeling smacked his forehead with one hand. "Oh, I forgot to tell you! Last night, it dissipated on my desk."

The Titans goggled at him again. Another four-syllable word, this time ten letters!

"You shouldn't gawk at Beastboy like you're shocked that he knows words that are more than ten letters long," Intelligence remarked. "He was top in his class when he attended school. His parents were scientists."

"How do you know so much about me, dude?" Beastboy stared at Intelligence.

"Because she's obviously not an empath," Sarcastic deadpanned.

Gross gave Brave a wet willy and Brave jumped on her. "I'M TAKING YOU DOWN!" She screamed. Brave and Gross started fighting.

The others ignored them.

"Where _are_ your parents, BB?" Terra tried to squeeze herself in the space between Beastboy and the new emotion unsuccessfully.

"Gone," Beastboy said shortly.

Jealousy snorted. "I can't believe you like him and you don't even know about his parents!" The covetousness was clear in her voice.

"Well," Terra sputtered. "I bet you don't even know his real first name!"

"Garfield, and his last name is Logan," Jealousy replied, without missing a beat.

Terra blinked.

"Ha! Garfield!" Gross sniggered.

"Anyway," Robin cut in before Terra could slit Gross's throat, "Intelligence, how did you and the other Ravens get here?"

"Well," Intelligence paused, shoving her glasses up her nose, "we were in Raven's mind, as usual, and then we just found ourselves in Titans Tower. It really is quite remarkable..." Intelligence gazed around the room. "I have never been outside of the mind before and it is a sensational thing to be able to feel, touch, see for myself..." She ran a slim finger down a nearby wall. "You might want to inspect the security cameras..."

Robin snapped his fingers. "Thanks, Intelligence. We'll do that right away. Can you make sure the other Ravens don't hurt themselves? You seem the only reasonable one here..." He looked at Brave, who was chasing a giggling Happy around the room, intent on murdering her. "Who is she, anyway?" The leader nodded at the new emotion.

Intelligence looked away from him, a slight smile playing across her small gray lips. "That is not for me to tell."

Robin shrugged and led the Titans, plus Terra, to the main control room, where the security cameras. He noticed that the new emotion tagged along, but he had no problem with that as long as she didn't cause too much trouble.

Robin bent over the keyboard, typing in codes and selecting a video from fifteen minutes ago, when the other four emotions had arrived in the Tower.

Everyone gazed at the large screen in front of them, showing the front hall. The door hissed open and four small, round marble-like balls rolled into the hall. The door closed. The balls had five colors: orange, purple, yellow, green, and that odd pink-red color the new emotion had. Then the balls began to disorientate—they stretched longer upwards, extending themselves. Small bumps of noses and arms began to form, then legs and facial features. Soon, five Ravens stood were the marble balls had been.

"I don't understand..." Robin said slowly, in a low voice. "Did Slade do this? How did he get past our security system and...why?"

"And where's Rage?" Cyborg added.

"And how did Slade get friend Raven's emotions out of her mind?" Starfire finally seemed to understand what was happening.

"Something to do with that mirror thing, right, BB?" Terra glanced at him.

Beastboy shrugged. "I don't know. When the mirror dissipated, it just started smoking and falling apart, and then it disappeared completely. No little marbles there."

"Why don't we look at the security cameras in BB's room?" Cyborg suggested.

"There are security cameras in our ROOMS?!" Terra exclaimed. She _changed_ in her room!

Robin flipped a tiny button camera from out of nowhere. "Cyborg and I planted them. For security measures. We hardly ever look at them, because everyone needs their privacy." He started typing on the keyboard again.

"Um," Beastboy looked sheepish.

"What?" Cyborg smiled cockily. "Did you pick your nose in there or something?"

"No," Beastboy shot back. "It's just that I smashed that button camera."

Robin and Cyborg ogled at him.

"How did you find it?" Robin asked, daunted. No one EVER discovered HIS button cameras. They were hidden very well.

"Um, well, I found it and I saw the little R on the back and I thought Robin was spying on me because he was mad because I tried to hang his boxers on a flag pole in front of Titans Tower and I sort of just destroyed it."

"But that was the first day that you joined the Titans! You hardly even knew how to use a computer, never mind identify surveillance equipment!" Robin flapped his arms in dismay. He prided himself in his button camera hiding skills.

"Perhaps friend Beastboy is cleverer than he looks," Starfire mused.

No-emotion-name Raven spoke up. Her voice was clear as a bell and was higher than any of the other Ravens and somehow much more caring, in a way. "Beastboy can sense any machine because of his sensitive animal DNA."

Five pairs of curious eyes turned towards her.

"And you know this because...?" Cyborg squinted at her.

"I know more about all of you than any of you think I do."

Beastboy looked at her questioningly. "Which emotion are you, anyway?"

"I am Love."

* * *

-smiles happily- 49 reviews! I just want you guys to know...I've finished writing the story. It's 69 pages long on size 12 on trebuchet ms. There are 4 more chapters for me to post. I'll probably update next on...-thinks- Monday or Sunday or sometime near then. Should I write a sequal? If so, any ideas? -is having birthday party on Saturday and is gleeful-

CHEENAMI Danny-- 49! Yay! -glomps-

Frith-- Thanks! I have those little line things inbetween, but in one chapter (chapter 1, I think), I forgot to insert a line thing. o0 Feh. I'll try to edit it so it's clearer, okay?

Haruko-sama-- That asterick (I can't type an asterick here because automatically takes it out -pissed-) face is SO COOL!!! -hugs little face- No, sorry, Happy doesn't tell him...Heh. I figured that Love would more likely tell him (though she doesn't...) instead of Happy, since Happy's just...happy and Love is...love...so, yea.

Brittany-- Duh. That's my goal. I've already written a lot of stories...just not posted them. xx

Audie-- Yay! And there's 4 more chapters. -grins-

Soldier of Darkness-- Lol, I will. What's a Necronomicon? o0

Jefepato-- WOOHOO! A beta reviewer! -glomps- Anyway, those are good points, and after I read your review, I changed it around a bit. I hope it's better...but anyway, Beastboy's not about to go kissing Raven in this fic. Maybe in the sequal or not at all...but he _does_ tell her that he likes her. Is that too rushed? It's in the last scene of the last chapter. o9 And you'll find out later on that that's not the only reason she walks out...even though I don't really mention it in these first 4 chapters. In fact, I don't at all. But...yea. Heh.

IAmImmortal-- I agree. Terra sucks. xD I'd really like to kill her off, but I won't.

Pain and Tears-- COOKIE!! -jumps on cookie and gulps down- Yummah. Yah, you got my attention. HEY! HEY! OVER HERE! READ THIS!! Hi.

Zeldagurli-- MUFFINS!! -chews away contendedly (sp?)- Once I saw this huge muffin in England (I was on vacation ) and it was like...the size of my head and there were blueberries in it and I wanted to get it but my mum wouldn't let me. xx Oh well. -munches on muffins-

Kat097-- -pats back and smiles- Calm down now...xP

10920-- Hmm...what do the numbers stand for? o.o Thanks!

Amscray-- Maybe in the sequal, 'cause Slade just -CENSORED- in this fanfic.

Zee-- Duckies!! I put that in just for you. -hugs-

spAybaraSimonslit-- Good point. Yesh, of _course _it's BB who finds her. Angst and all. -grins-

Antora, HeRe CoMeS Da pAiN, angelzsweet90, X37, and dana1313--thanks!

**_HEY! HEY!! YOU READERS!!! YOOHOO!!!! READ THIS, IT'S WORTHWHILE!!!!!!!!!!! DOWN HEEEERE!!!! READ THE WHOLE NOTE 'CAUSE IT ACTUALLY HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT IN IT!!!_

* * *

**

**Note: For future reference, if you guys don't know--Beastboy's real name is Garfield Logan, Cyborg's is Victor Stone, Starfire's is Koriand'r (or something like that), Robin's is Richard (Dick) Grayson (or Tim Drake; they don't specify in the series, but it's most probably Dick Grayson), and Raven's is...Raven. Beastboy's parents were scientists who died in a boating accident in Upper Lamumba, Africa, and Beastboy got a disease that only animals could survive, so his parents split his DNA and a side effect was that he turned green and could turn into animals. He then was taken in by Nicholas Galtry (who in the comic books got killed, but in my fanfic, he's still alive) and ran away from him but was hunted down by two American looters. The American looters were going to rob a temple in Upper Lamumba, but it collapsed on them and they died. Then BB (poor guy!) got kidnapped again to the US and was forced to commit crimes, but he ran away (again) and met Cyborg and they became low-time crime fighters. Then they met Raven and Raven formed the Teen Titans and Robin became the leader and -rambles on- Yeah. You'll need to know that for future chapters.

* * *

I love you reviewers ,**

Lily


	5. Solidifying

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans.

**Chapter 5: Solidifying**

_Rain is falling down on me_

_Suddenly the sun comes out_

_Sometimes north or south of love_

_But never out._

**So Emotional, Christina Aguilera**

Cyborg glanced at Beastboy's shocked expression, amused. A Kodak moment, really. If only he had a camera...

Suddenly, the big control room computer screen flashed. Everyone looked up quickly into the sinister, leering face of Slade.

"Hello, Titans. Nice to see you again."

"Where's Raven?" Beastboy angrily demanded.

"Oh, you mean this useless cadaver?" Slade carelessly glanced to his left, and the camera turned slowly to reveal a flaccid figure on a concrete floor. Raven had her hood off, and her pale face was almost completely white, and her lips as red as blood. This gave the Titans a shock, as Raven normally had gray lips. Her delicate eyelids were down and her vibrant violet hair spread out on the floor around her. Her cloak was swelled out around her body. The cloak, boots, and leotard were pure white and matched her very pale skin.

They all thought she was dead.

Slade smirked (not that anyone could tell because of his mask, but still). "No, Titans, she is not dead, but she will be soon. As you can see, Happy has already been completely solidified. Soon, all her emotions will be solidified, and then Raven will be unable to put them back into her mind, thus making her emotionless. Then—"

"Please don't say world domination," Cyborg groaned.

"First Jump City, then the world," Slade assured him. The Titans couldn't see his face, but they could tell he was smiling a cold vampire smile.

"How did you survive my volcano anyway?" Terra irately said. Spots of red rose to her cheeks. How she loathed her former 'mentor'.

"That was merely a robot, my dear Terra," Slade's deep voice rumbled around the control room, filling every empty hole. "I'm not foolish enough to use my actual self, in case you were to lose control." Scorn littered his voice. Slade bent down to stroke Raven's cheek. Raven's eyelids fluttered and a small tendril of white energy snaked towards Slade.

Slade slapped her and the tendril disappeared, along with Raven's consciousness. The screen faded, focusing on Raven's limp body one more time before shutting off.

Beastboy hated seeing her so weak. It was like seeing someone you thought to be a pillar, strong, sturdy, and never falling slowly crumbling. Love leaned her head lightly on his shoulder.

"He lies," She said softly, her placid breath blowing tenderly across his neck. "It's still possible to put solidified emotions back in..."

Beastboy looked at her. He felt weak at the knees. "Solidified?"

Love nodded, her purple hair brushing against the edge of his face. She started to say something.

"What are you talking about?" Terra's face suddenly popped in between the two. Her eyes stared daggers at Love.

"Love says Rae can still put solidified emotions back into her mind, whatever that means," Beastboy said quietly. He edged away from Terra.

"How do you know?" Terra glared at Love. A strong hate, or was it jealousy, was burning in her heart.

Love's eyes looked steadily into Terra's. "I know a lot more about everything than you think." Love was a very complex emotion, really. She was wise and caring, but no one could ever completely figure her out. In fact, she acted like normal Raven, without the sarcasm and callousness.

Terra huffed and turned to Beastboy. "Do you believe her?"

Beastboy ran a hand through his green hair. "Sure."

The blonde glanced at the other Titans. They all nodded at her. Yes, they trusted Raven more than they had ever trusted Terra. Raven was wrong to be jealous. _I should be the jealous one_, Terra thought bitterly.

"Do you know where the real Raven is?" Robin asked Love kindly.

Love paused. Did she? In Slade's hideout somewhere, obviously. But Robin was probably referring to the exact location. She shook her head no.

"What is this 'solidified'?" Starfire floated over and asked her.

"It's—It's when Raven's emotions are taken out and...well...turned into humans, I guess. They still act like the emotions they are, but they might occasionally show glimpses of other emotions. Eventually, they'll turn into separate human beings after they're solidified." Love paused. "For example, Timid might turn happy for a moment, and in that moment, her cloak—or whatever she's wearing when she's solidified—would turn pink. That could happen before solidifying, too, when the emotions are out of Raven's mind. And after they're solidified, they can use their powers, except it comes out the color of their emotion instead of black. Before solidifying, they can use their powers, but only when they act as a different emotion, except it will be black. You can tell when an emotion is solidified because their outfits will probably change."

_So that is what Happy did_, Starfire thought.

They trooped back in silence, Cyborg and Robin laughing noiselessly in their heads at Beastboy and Love's awkwardness around each other. They both made mental notes to make fun of him later.

Starfire opened the door and peeked in. The bright pink room was now a mild yellow, not quite the bright yellow of the mustard containers Starfire worshipped, and not quite the muddy yellow of the mustard inside. It was a soft yellow, the sort in a baby's nursery, except not somewhat so pale. The carpet was that yellow color and the walls white. Bookshelves with dark pinewood lined the walls and were filled with dozens of books, all with ancient bindings and a foreign language on the spine. The bed was no longer a pink canopy bed and was now a simple twin bed, with plain yellow covers and white pillows and sheets. The headboard and footboard were also made of dark pinewood and there were two small night tables on either side of the bed, covered with books and a lamp on each. A mug of steaming herbal tea was on one night table. The night tables also had drawers, for putting Raven's most treasured possessions, maybe, or perhaps for more books. Large lights hung from the ceiling. A small wardrobe and mirror was crammed into an empty space between two bookshelves. Intelligence sat cross-legged on the bed, reading a black covered book. Happy was grinning and laughing out loud occasionally, reading a Teen Titans comic book. Brave was reading a war story, Jealousy a romance book, Sarcasm a humor book, Gross a book that had a cover with disgusting things that were better off unnamed, and Timid a random book (she didn't want to object to the book Intelligence had handed her, which was a story about bravery and how a timid girl had achieved it).

"You've tamed the herd!" Beastboy exclaimed in amazement.

Intelligence looked up and smiled, a small bit of yellow energy turning the page of her book for her. Yellow! That meant she had been solidified. That was already two of the Ravens.

Beastboy was hit with a sudden realization. If Raven managed to get out of this alive, she wouldn't have any intelligence or happiness! Beastboy shuddered at the thought of a stupid and a 24/7 unhappy Raven.

"Don't worry," Robin laid a hand on his distressed teammate. He seemed to know what Beastboy was thinking. He had to feel sorry for him: if he lost Raven, that'd be two gone almost-girlfriends, even if Terra had come back. "We'll find a way. Love said there was a way, remember?"

Beastboy nodded, unconvinced.

"Chill, dude," Cyborg clapped a hand on Beastboy's other shoulder and BB's knees buckled from the weight. He had realized what the changeling was thinking, too. "Heh, oops, sorry. But Robin's right, we will find a way."

"Find a way for what, friends?" Starfire floated over. She looked fascinated at the serene scene in front of her.

"Nothing, Star," Robin smiled at her. He didn't want to worry Starfire.

Intelligence floated over and nodded at Happy. "Did you notice her new outfit?" She said quietly.

They all glanced at Happy, who was lying on the floor with the book in front of her and her belly on the ground, legs flopping back in forth in the air. It was a good thing her legs were against a bookshelf, because she was wearing a pink ruffled miniskirt that would've given the Titans a nice view of her behind if her legs had been facing them. She had a tight hot pink spaghetti strap top and a light pink threaded shawl over her shoulders. High pink flip-flops adorned her feet and her violet hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

"Interesting," Terra grumbled. She didn't like the way Beastboy was gawking at her.

"Very," Intelligence looked at Terra coldly and thrust a book into Terra's hands. It was the third Harry Potter book.

Terra raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe you should reread the part where Rowling tells you about Wormtail's betrayal," Intelligence said coolly. Suddenly, Intelligence's body was enveloped with yellow energy and a long black skirt ending slightly after the end of her knees. Her top was now a pale yellow off-the-shoulder fleece sweater, the really soft and fuzzy kind. Small, dangling amber earrings were revealed when her hair magically got put up in a loose ponytail. Her yellow slippers were replaced by the same color shoes.

The thing that shocked the Titans most was not the change, but Raven's legs.

She was wearing pantyhose.

Robin, Cyborg, and Beastboy tried to suppress their laughter as best as possible.

Intelligence frowned at them in a librarian sort of way. "We need to find a way to reverse this," She gestured at herself and Happy. Intelligence had been listening to the events in the control room. "Start searching." Intelligence conjured up two laptops for Cyborg and Robin and a Tamaranian book about Azarath for Starfire. For Terra she gave nothing and Terra was stuck with the Harry Potter book. She handed Beastboy The Book of Azar.

"Haven't you read this a million times over?" Beastboy asked.

"The book changes every time you read it, according to who's reading it," Intelligence informed him. "You might find something useful in it." She handed Love a thick romance novel and sat back down on her bed.

Beastboy opened the book to the first page and read:

_Dear _(there was a scribbled out word that Beastboy could barely make out: fucking. What a little ray of sunshine.) _Diary,_

_This is a ridiculous thing to do. It's not as if the diary could respond, so why labeling it Dear Diary? This Diary is certainly not very dear to me, though I should prefer to keep it out of other's clutches. However, Azar wishes me to keep a Diary, and so I will._

The changeling stopped in surprise. This was Raven's diary! Her handwriting was a neat script, small and clear. He decided that if the book decided to show him her diary, then so be it. He wasn't about to argue. He read on.

_Today, Azar has trained me particularly hard in controlling my emotions. If Rage were to escape, it would be disastrous. She gave me a small hand mirror. It was quite ugly, but I didn't tell her. She told me to meditate with it, for it was a portal to my mind. That is how I met Rage. I am really somewhat shocked at the lack of emotions in me. There is Happy, whom I think I admire, yet loath at the same time. Then there is Timid. Sad thing she is, really. There is also Brave, but she's really not that brave at all. I suppose I have to work on my bravery. Last there is Intelligence and Love. They are both very strong. Oh, wait, I have almost forgotten—there is Innocence, who wears a blue dress like mine, except the blue is much, much lighter. Azar told me that I would be lose Innocence as soon as I had my first real kiss._

Beastboy twitched. There was certainly no Innocence in the room. He thought about Malchior and scowled. There was also something else strange in the entry—dress. He supposed that in Azarath, while Raven was training with Azar, she wore a dress instead of a cape. That didn't surprise him, but it was still weird. Beastboy also wondered how Raven had gained the other emotions—Gross, Sarcasm, and Jealousy. He wondered if she had gained those traits on Earth.

_The land that my mind is like is very much like Azarath. It is barren and dark, with small ravens all over. It is comforting, yet disturbing, to have such a similar setting._

The rest of the entry described Raven's day training. Beastboy skimmed over that before he realized how old she was when she wrote this—thirteen. That meant she was coming to Earth to form the Teen Titans very soon...her birthday was tomorrow, the entry said. So Raven would be leaving in the next entry...

_Dear Diary,_

_Azar has perished, and so has Love. She is not in my mind anymore. I will miss her._

_Today, I have wandered far in the universe. I have found refuge in a small planet called _Earth_. It is very queer and pleasant, but the people are quite rude. They keep staring at the traveling cloak, leotard, and slippers I have adorned for the journey. _

_I fear that Trigon is getting closer. He has escaped from Rage and is ravaging Azarath, free. I must find help to destroy him. I have spotted two young people my age—one is made half of what humans call Machinery. He has a sort of blaster in his arm that would come in very useful for destroying Trigon. The people call him Cyborg. The other is a rather small boy, with green skin, hair, and eyes. This was very unusual on Earth. He could also shape into any animal form at all—quite impressive. He is Beastboy. Perhaps these two heroes could aid me._

Beastboy nearly choked. He remembered how the Titans had formed—they had joined together with Raven to fight off some huge dinosaur thing with red skin. Had that been Trigon? Raven had called it the monster back then. And how did Rae get Love back?

_I have also discovered Batman of the Justice League's apprentice, Robin. He is also quite imposing and could be an asset. His spiky hair stinks, though._

The changeling sniggered. She could say that again.

_There is also a strange alien girl—Koriand'r. She seems lost and I have taken her under my wing, renaming her Starfire. Starfire is quite powerful, though very naive and she speaks in Tamaranian. I don't understand her language at all._

Beastboy skimmed forward near the very end of the book, which was a few weeks ago.

_Dear Diary,_

_I went into Beastboy's room today._

The changeling reminded himself to lock his room when he wasn't around.

_He keeps two photographs under his pillow: one with all the Titans, even Terra, and one of him and his parents. It's odd seeing Beastboy, or rather, Garfield Logan, with peach skin and blond-brown hair. No wonder he's so stupid—he's blonde like Terra. _

The last line was written forcefully and spots of ink were around the page, as if Raven had been stabbing it with her pen.

_His eyes are still green, though. Interesting color._

_After that, I went to meditate. Rage has been unusually quiet—she must be planning some vicious plan to get solidified or something._

Beastboy gave a small gasp when he read this. The others looked up, questions in their eyes, but he ignored them and read on.

_Not that she could. The only way Rage and Trigon could get solidified is if someone from the outside helped them, and no one even knows about solidification here. Though if she _did_ somehow get solidified, there would be no way to get back into my mind._

Gar leaned back, sighing. He nearly closed the book, but decided to read on.

_The only way emotions can get back into my mind after being solidified is if they desire to come back and also use the Alucinor Mortis, which stands for something in Latin that I don't remember. All the emotion would have to do is hold the stone and desire to be back in my mind and then they would be in. But it's not as if they could get out and be solidified, anyway, so it doesn't really matter. _

Beastboy let out a loud whoop and jumped up to his feet. "GUYS, I FOUND IT!"

Robin leapt to his feet. "Found what?" His laptop toppled onto the floor.

"I found the way for the Ravens to get back into Raven's mind!"

"How?" Cyborg and Starfire peered over Beastboy's shoulder.

"Um...the emotions have to find this thing called the Aluck...alook...ulucky..." Beastboy squinted at the page.

Cyborg sighed and snatched the book from him. "The Alucinor Mortis."

"Never heard of it," Robin commented.

"Yea, and they have to desire to get back in and they hold the stone thing in their hands and they get back in Raven's mind," Cyborg finished.

"Let us go fetch this Alucinor Mortis stone immediately!" Starfire squealed, full of vigor.

Robin tried peering over Cyborg's shoulder, but couldn't, as Cyborg was about eighteen feet taller than him. "Does it say where it is?"

"Nope, but I can look it up in the library or online..."

Intelligence tapped her slim fingers on her book. "What if the sentiment does not want to return? I do, of course, but Rage might not wish to."

"She'll be better off without Rage, anyway," Terra said darkly.

"No," Intelligence snapped at Terra, surprising the others. They thought that Intelligence could only be smart, not annoyed. The solidification thing was changing her, they figured. "Then if an adversary or someone infuriating, such as _you,_ could completely annihilate the Teen Titans and Raven would not be able to become livid enough to fight back. She could be completely controlled."

"Well then, how is Rage going to get back?" Terra had to bite her lip in order not to retaliate.

"We'll figure out something," Robin said quickly. "First, let's find out where to get the stone. Cyborg, you search the Internet. I'll go to the library, Starfire will check the other emotions and the books in this room, Beastboy, you keep reading the diary in case there's something else, and Terra—you can...um..." Robin didn't trust her with any of the Titans Tower advanced computers, and he didn't want her at the library with him. "You can...help Starfire."

Cyborg left for his room and Robin for the library. Beastboy continued reading.

"Sarcasm, do you perhaps know anything about this stone?" Starfire asked Sarcasm.

"Yes, I know loads and loads about it. I'm just _abundant_ with information," Sarcasm said (what else?) sarcastically.

Terra selected a book from the shelves and started skimming.

Half an hour later, Robin and Cyborg burst into the room.

"It's in Upper Lamumba, Africa," Robin said breathlessly. "In a temple, but it collapsed years ago. No one ever went through the ruins, though, so it could still be there, buried."

Beastboy suddenly turned pale, or light green, if you want to put it that way.

"Joyous!" Starfire exclaimed, relieved because she wouldn't have to interview any of the other emotions anymore. The redhead then noticed Beastboy's expression. "What is wrong, friend Beastboy?"

"Nothing," Beastboy muttered. "Nothing..."

"That's where you turned into a changeling and your parents died, right?" Intelligence said quietly to him. He nodded.

"Strange that it should be located there," Intelligence murmured, tapping her pale fingers on a desk. "Perhaps Azar situated it there to keep it away from Trigon...since the temple is sacrosanct and no malevolence may enter..." She trailed off.

"There's going to be a dead body in there, just so you know," Beastboy put down the diary. "Maybe more than one. And...bring lots of bug repellant, poison, clothes that cover all of your body, those weird sunhat things that have nets, and..." His face clouded over. "Make sure you know how to swim. _Really_ well."

Cyborg looked at his best friend sympathetically. He knew that Beastboy's parents had died in a boating accident, and he also knew what it was like to lose a loved one. Or two.

"Oh, and by the way, my name isn't Beastboy or Garfield Logan, and I'll need your holograph thing," Beastboy continued. He looked very serious.

_Creepy seeing him serious_, Robin thought and shuddered to himself. _Almost as bad as seeing Raven timid._

"Why?" Starfire asked.

"Dude, I can't tell you or you'll take me to some crap child care thing," Beastboy glanced at Robin. Maybe Robin hadn't remembered, but Beastboy remembered when Robin had told him he would drag him to jail if Beastboy couldn't remember what he had done to Raven during the Man-Beast episode. The changeling's trust in Robin had diminished completely after that. He still couldn't believe Robin thought he was trying to kill Raven. After all, the Titans had stood after him even when he was working for Slade.

"Don't you...trust us not to tell?" Terra asked hesitantly. Trust was a touchy subject with her.

Beastboy paused. No, he didn't trust Terra or Robin. Cyborg he could trust with a few things, and Raven with everything. But he couldn't just _say_ that..."Um...well...it's illegal, and we're superheroes, and you would sort of _have _to tell..."

Terra looked dubious.

Beastboy threw up his hands. "Fine! This evil loser named Galtry is my guardian and he's been trying to murder me ever since I was five to gain my immense fortune, just like in The Series of Unfortunate Events. My life is a soap opera. I've been kidnapped by two criminals and been forced to steal things, but I ran away. Happy now?"

His sudden explosion took Terra aback. She vowed to never ever mention Beastboy's past around him ever again.

Cyborg was also surprised. Beastboy actually read a book that was more than fifty pages long? Shocking. And Beastboy was also rich...that was an interesting, but not unforeseen fact. After all, Robin had lived with Bruce Wayne, one of the richest people in the world, Cyborg had a very wealthy mother and father, Starfire was a princess, and Raven had stayed in a palace with Azar when she was younger. It wasn't shocking to find out Beastboy was rich, too.

"What is this opera of soap?" Starfire imagined lots of fat ladies with horned hats on their heads singing and dancing with bars of pink soap.

"It's the Earth equivalent of a Deglorg Glrrgledidm," Intelligence quietly informed the extraterrestrial.

"You sure you want to go, Beastboy?" Robin tried to be extra-kind to Beastboy. He knew that Beastboy was still mad about Robin's accusation when Beastboy turned into a Man-Beast. Things had never really been the same after that.

The changeling fiddled his gloved thumbs. Sure, he wanted to rescue Raven, of course, but...what if Galtry recognized him? What if the other Titans got the same disease Beastboy had gotten? He had a sudden flashback.

_Beastboy sighed and looked far into the horizon. The waves lapped gently around the rock he was sitting on. A slight warm breeze softly blew to the east. The night sky glittered with stars tossed like diamonds into dark blue velvet. Though the others didn't know, Beastboy often walked outside to that very spot whenever he was feeling down or needed a break from his role as the optimist Titan. He felt the spot was special—Terra had thought so, too, as she had told him once._

_Abruptly, a shadow fell over the mixed square of moonlight and light from the Tower that had before been illuminating the waters. The changeling glanced up and saw Raven, her cloak ruffling slightly in the zephyr. Beastboy shifted uncomfortably. It had only been moments before that they had dragged themselves home after Beastboy's fight with the other Man-Beast. He felt confused, ashamed, and scared. Confused at what was going on, ashamed that he had attacked his friends, and scared. Scared of himself, and scared of the Man-Beast inside of him._

_Then they started to talk. They even had a sentimental moment that was fortuitously ruined by Beastboy's comment about the Titans calling him Beastman. The two Titans had continued to talk deep into the night, until Cyborg yelled out the window for them to stop flirting or he'd blast the rock they were sitting on apart. Raven and Beastboy had blushed, quickly turning away from each other and walking back in. _

"Of course I'll go!" Beastboy replied, with sudden fervor. Love, who was listening silently, beamed at him. She had been afraid he would refuse.

"Alright, now, Beastboy, we'll need to know what we have to bring..."

The rescue attempt was underway.

* * *

**Note: I am not an idiot. I looked up Yin and Yang on all sorts of websites--Yin is evil, Yang is good. Yin is pronounced YING but spelled YIN. Disagree? Look it up yourself.**

JulesRules: Heh, ty. xP I added another reason for Raven leaving at the end, just 'cause you and someone else complained about it. -grins happily-

10920: Feh, afraid not. However, they probably will in the sequal...:) Thanks.

Ravyn: I used to think that, too, till I looked it up. :P

Jade-Monsoons: Rob/Rav? Rob/Cy? BB/Star?! -gags- EWW...xD Waitwaitwait, you forgot Rob/BB and Star/Rav. -giggle- Do you think that I should make them kiss in the second chapter of the sequal or is that too fast?

Pain and Tears: I adore long reviews. -smiles and uses this instead of a smiley because GUESS WHAT fanfiction doesn't let you use smilies cuz they block them out automatically grr- Yah. -repeats question- Do you think that I should make them kiss in the second chapter of the sequal or is that too fast?

CHEENAMI Danny: Thought about it. Decided it would be too awkward for poor BB. xP

Zeldagurli: -hugs- -chews on muffin- -gains 300,000 pounds-

Moonlight-is-Innocence: I personally think that Robin is Dick Grayson--I've always assumed that, straight from the beginning. Plus there are all those clues--the flying Graysons in Haunted, the bat in Apprentice (1 or 2...I forgot) when he says, "I already have a father." and that thing you just mentioned (didn't notice that -smiles-).... But on on the animated site, they say that since it's not stated, it could be either Dick or Tim...-grumblegrumble- What kind of stupid reason is that?! Of course it's Grayson; he turned into Nightwing! -rants on and on-

Wildfire Wolf: Mmhm. -noddnodd-

Haruko-sama: I think your English sounds fine. :) Rage is planning something ebil and -cough- I mean, uh, read to find out! ;)

IAmImmortal: I'll probably do that. Iunno whether to just kill off Terra or not in the sequal, though. -giggles nervously-

Frith: Lmao, no. I mean, yes. Or, well, no. Yes and no. xD I have something similar planned, without the flowery and mushy words and Beastboy kissing her to shut her up. xP But sorta. Yea. -grins-

Reveric Tigeress: I probably won't kill Terra...it gives me the creeps to kill off someone. :P But I might. -blinks- Yea, I did some research, but I edited it a little so that it fits the story, but it's basically the same. The only difference is the Galtry thing and how he's alive and the fact about BB being kidnapped--he was kidnapped, but in the comics he really just ran away and became a child actor. I took that out cuz that was dumb. xD

Amscray: In my original chapter, she had like, fifty emotions. xD But then I looked at some screencaps of Nevermore, and in that episode she only had 8 emotions, so I was just like, whatever. Make it simpler. -chuckle- In the comics, Dick Grayson almost marries Starfire. They had a wedding and everything, but Raven interrupts it and they end up drifting apart, so I think it's Dick. :)

NevermorePsychicSorceror, Sabishii Onna no ko, X37, Zee, Ettare, Raniatlw, angelzsweet90, and dancingirl3--THANKS!!!! -glomps all- :D

**_AHAHAHAHAHA LOOK THERE'S ANOTHER NOTE YOU BETTER READ THIS OR YOU WON'T HAVE A CLUE...NO, WAIT, THAT'S NOT TRUE, BUT STILL!!!!!_**

* * *

**Note: If any of you guys have ideas for the sequal, please include them in your reviews or email me. :) Also, I don't think I did a wonderful job explaining, so if you're confused about the emotion/solidifying stuff, just email me and I'll try to explain better. -smiles nervously- TY!!**

**

* * *

**

I LOVE YOU,

Lily


	6. Coming Back

Disclaimer: Don't own Teen Titans or the quote.

**Chapter 6: Coming Back**

"I don't like being back here," he said, staring across the drawing room. "I never thought I'd be stuck in this house again."

**Sirius Black (I LOVE SIRIUS), Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling**

Beastboy gazed out the window of the T-Ship. The fluffy white clouds were below them and the dazzling sun above them. He sighed. The changeling was intensely bored. Robin and Cyborg were the pilots of the T-Ship and would take turns piloting the way to Upper Lamumba. They still had two hours left.

In the other parts of the plane were Starfire and Terra, in Raven's usual spot. Starfire was reading a book about airplanes translated into Tamaranian from Intelligence and Terra was listening to her Walkman and staring out the window. The Ravens were teleporting themselves to Africa.

He glanced down at his hands. They were a healthy peach color, a color he hadn't seen on his own skin for over a decade. Cyborg had programmed another holographic skin for him, just like the one Cy had used when he had sneaked into the Hive. This one portrayed Beastboy as the same way he looked before except with normal colored flesh and dark brown-blonde hair. They had decided against Beastboy's original hair color, a medium brown. The hair was more spiked than usual, black at the tips. The changeling wore tan baggy cargo pants, with several pockets holding money, his communicator, bug repellant, and other random useful items. He had a dark blue shirt on, plain and unadorned. The other Titans were disguised, as well. They were going as a bunch of teens studying different cultures.

The other Titans were similarly dressed. Starfire had on a very large white t-shirt with a picture of Earth on it that she had insisted she wanted to wear and a tight pair of blue jeans. Black sunglasses cleverly hid her all green eyes from all and also her oddly shaped eyebrows. Her hair was gathered in one very long braid with a blue hair tie. The sleeves were so long that they reached her wrists. Terra had a green long sleeved t-shirt and baggy light blue jeans and had dyed her hair black so no one could recognize her. Her hair was in a ponytail and a baseball cap was pulled low over her eyes. Robin was wearing a shirt that said, 'I PWN YOU' and large blue jeans. Cyborg had his holographic skin on and a large gray shirt and black cargo pants.

Beastboy knew for a fact that Galtry was still in Upper Lamumba and was still looking for him. Out there, there was no television or news, so he couldn't possibly know about Beastboy's new home. King Tawaba, head of Upper Lamumba, wouldn't allow him to leave. King Tawaba had been a friend of Beastboy's parents, Marie and Mark Logan. He knew about the Teen Titans and knew that Galtry couldn't be let into America or he could murder Beastboy with some crafty plan. He wondered what Galtry now looked like, and if he would recognize Beastboy, who was going by the name Eric Charles Shapiro. Robin was going by Christopher (Chris) Peterson, Cyborg was going by his real name, Victor Stone, Terra was going as Tara Samantha Smith, and Starfire as Sunny Cassandra Evans. The T-Ship also had a holographic skin and was disguised as a private jet plane.

"Beast—um, Eric?" Robin's voice crackled into Beastboy's headphones, jerking him out of his thoughts.

"What?" Beastboy said, sitting up.

"Just thought you wanted to know that we're going to start landing now."

'Eric' stared out the window, looking at the large forest with a long, winding river running through the mash of green. There were several small clearings in this never-ending forest with small villages. He thought he would never again come back to Upper Lamumba, but here he was, minutes away from the place.

"Um…which one is Upper Lamumba?" Cyborg looked at the villages.

"The one to the left of the river, with the big patch of land for planes," Beastboy replied. He remembered seeing his parents drown in that same river.

Starfire put away her book. "Do they speak English here?" Starfire was being passed for an exchange student to explain her speaking habits.

"Most of them do," Beastboy gripped his armrest as they dipped down.

The T-Ship roared to a stop and the five teens carefully stepped out into the hot, scorching African country. The air was buzzing with gnats, flies, and mosquitoes and everyone felt like they wanted to jump into the nearby river. Waiting for them were the Ravens, each wearing individual outfits and with holographic skins. The others could already tell that two other Ravens had been solidified: Sarcasm and Jealousy.

"Greetings," A large man stepped out in front of them: King Tawaba. His body was imposing, but his brown eyes kind. Those eyes met with Beastboy's green ones. They had contacted each other before to arrange where the others would stay. "Welcome to Upper Lamumba."

Beastboy caught sight of another man, not as large, skulking in the shadows of several large cacao trees. He had on a ruffled, grubby brown t-shirt and matching trousers and looked very annoyed.

"Very nice to meet you," Robin stepped out, shaking the leader's hand. "I'm Chris. This is Victor, and here's Tara, Sunny, and Eric. I'm sure you and the other seven girls have met…"

"Yes, and they have very…unusual…names," King Tawaba smiled a good-natured grin. "Casey, Daisy, Kasy, Lacy, Macy, Tracy, and Stacey."

"Their mother thought they were funny, too," Robin said with a little chuckle. Starfire had made up the names. The Ravens were coming as sisters from one very large family.

"This is Galtry," King Tawaba gestured towards the annoyed man, who stepped out. "He was very curious about you."

Galtry leered at them. He hated children. Then he caught sight of Beastboy and narrowed his dark, beady eyes. "Who are _you _again?"

"Um, Eric. I come from…New Jersey," Beastboy fibbed, trying to look cool and unconcerned.

"Well then, _Eric_, you look very similar to a troublesome young man who ran away from me a few years back," Galtry said slowly. He knew this boy, whoever he was, was lying, but he couldn't possibly be the green-skinned nuisance who had run away to who knows where.

"Um, okay."

"You all look like a very rich bunch," Galtry continued, a spark glowing in his eyes. _Maybe I could murder all their parents and take their money_, he thought.

_Isn't he subtle? _Robin reflected.

"Galtry, would you please check on the newborns for me?" King Tawaba asked politely. Galtry grunted, sent one last glare at the foreigners, and left. King Tawaba met eyes with Beastboy. Without a word, they embraced each other. "Your parents would have been proud," King Tawaba said solemnly. "Let me show you to your room…"

He led them to one very large hut. The hut's roof was made out of long strips of grass, dried out and yellow-brown. The walls were made out of sturdy rainforest tree wood and there were several windows with no glass. Stairs could be seen on the inside.

"There are several rooms inside—take your pick," King Tawaba smiled. "I'm afraid there's no—er—modern bathrooms, but there is an outhouse in the back."

Robin turned green.

"Ro—Chris?" Starfire whispered to Robin. "What is this…outhouse…the friendly man speaks of?"

"Um, it's a bathroom, sort of. Except you can't flush the toilet," Robin nearly gagged. The thought of it made him want to throw up. He wondered how much it smelled, and then immediately regretted it as the thought made him turn even greener.

"Oh," Starfire replied. "Thank you for telling me, friend Chris."

"No problem!" Robin choked up. "I, uh, need to be excused!" Robin ran off and retching noises came from behind a prickly bush.

"Don't mind him, he has, um, diarrhea," Cyborg assured the confused King Tawaba. "He, uh, needs to…throw up because of his…um…"

"Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanoconiosis!" Beastboy piped up. "He got it in, er, Llanfairpwllgwyngyllgogerychwyrndrobwllllantysiliogogogoch, Wales!"

King Tawaba raised an amused eyebrow.

"He'll live," Beastboy said brightly.

Behind the bush, puke began to leak out from behind the edges.

Everyone quickly hurried into the hut.

"There are several rooms upstairs," King Tawaba gestured his ringed hand upwards. "Take your pick. If you need me, I shall be in the largest hut near the back of the village. And…" He glanced around to make sure no one was listening, and then said softly to Beastboy, "The temple is on the west side of the river. Follow the trail." The king left without another word, his imposing frame disappearing in the distance.

"Can I talk now?" A quiet voice spoke up. Timid was standing with the other Ravens, lurking meekly in the back of the group.

"Sure," Cyborg answered. The Ravens had been instructed not to talk, lest they gave away their cover.

"I must go check on friend Chris!" Starfire proclaimed, sweeping outside, where retching noises continued. Cyborg and the other Ravens went to stake out rooms, leaving Beastboy and Terra behind.

"Um…want to get rooms, then?" Beastboy cast his eyes toward the stairway up which Cyborg and the others had just disappeared.

"Beastboy, why doesn't anyone like me anymore?" Terra said straightforwardly. She wasn't going to try and disguise her question with little side comments or other questions. The blonde was tired of not being part of the team, being not trusted, and being avoided. "You never look me in the eye, Starfire never talks to me anymore, Cyborg doesn't play video games with me, Robin plain doesn't trust me, and Raven hates me. Or she would, if she were here. _Why_? I'm sorry, I really am, and I'm not about to betray you again."

The changeling shifted uneasily. "Um…what are you talking about? Everyone likes you. Raven is just…like that. She hates everything." Beastboy's old affections had secretly been stirring up inside him, and he tried to suppress them in vain. He loved how Terra's eyes sparkled in the sun, how her blonde hair caught the sunlight, and how she was always happy and cheerful. But a nagging voice kept him away from looking at her, talking to her, being friends with her. That nagging voice sounded amazingly like Raven's: _Don't trust her. She betrayed you; she even tried to murder you. Don't be fooled by that smile._

"Then why aren't I part of the team? Why did Raven run away?" A single, clear tear ran from a sky blue eye down her soft cheek.

Beastboy stepped toward her and wiped the tear away. "Look…the others are just not used to you being back. It will take some time for them to get used to the idea, but they still like you…"

"But…it's not just them, it's you, too!" More tears streamed down Terra's delicate face. "You don't talk to me, either, and we don't go…we don't go…well, _out _anymore. We always used to go to the park or something together!"

The changeling didn't answer. Instead, he took her by the shoulders and looked her directly in the eyes for the first time in weeks. Beastboy leaned down and their lips connected.

Miles away, a black raven of black energy rose from a derelict old building.

* * *

Raven struggled against her bonds, the harsh rope cutting into her malleable skin. Her cloak was tattered and ripped, her leotard cut in some places. The small shoes she usually wore were splattered with mud, slashed and shredded. A metal bracelet was on her wrist. There was something extremely unusual about the color of her clothes, though: they were black, black as the midnight sky. After she had been capture by Slade, her clothes had morphed themselves back into her usual uniform. Until her emotions started become solidified. Then her clothes had turned jet black. 

"It's no use, Raven," Slade emerged from the shadows of the abandoned building they were in. It was an old warehouse from long, long ago. "Save your energy."

The girl glared at him. Raven hated him with her heart and soul.

"While you're here, I might as well entertain you, shall I?" Slade gestured towards a small laptop that was placed in front of the wall on which Raven was bound to. The screen flickered and came to life, showing Beastboy and Terra in what seemed to be a hut made of wood and straw.

Then Beastboy spoke words that broke her heart. "Everyone likes you. Raven is just…like that. She hates everything."

_I do not!_ Raven felt fury and sadness well up inside of her. She thought that Beastboy understood most of all that she wasn't creepy—just different. Of course, the video could be fake, but Raven doubted that. She could sense that that was the real Beastboy on the video.

The screen flickered and turned black.

"You're just a ball of hate, aren't you, Raven?" Slade's cold voice cut through the thin air. "A furled up ball full of nothing but hate…a monster."

Raven knew what he was trying to do. He wanted her to lose control. She knew that once she lost control, the bracelet would take over her body and then she would be helpless, unable to help the emotions that had escaped from her mind, and helpless to stop whatever her body was doing.

"A monster who can't love, who can't feel anything but hate…an evil monster that needs to be locked away. You can't feel love, and you can't _be_ loved. The other Titans always have and always will like Terra better, especially the changeling. You are nothing but a speck of dust in Titans Tower, a useful tool in battles, and nothing more."

_Breathe_, Raven mentally told herself. _Ignore him…_ But she could feel herself losing control at his words.

"You can never be loved," He repeated. "Your father only wants to use your powers and your mother abandoned you. You are only a tool, not considered worthy of anything else. Even Malchior felt that way. You are nothing. Useless."

The screen flicked on again just in time to show Beastboy leaning down onto Terra, his lips on hers.

Raven screamed, and the bracelet glowed red. With a whoosh of power, a black raven rose into the skies above the warehouse and headed for Upper Lamumba.

* * *

"Thanks, uh, Sunny," Robin weakly smiled at Starfire. He was cleaned up and no longer sick. 

"You are especially welcome, friend Chris!" Starfire beamed at him. "Would you like to do the 'exploring the village' with me?"

"Sure, St—Sunny," The teen quickly corrected himself. The two walked along the roaring river in silence, swatting at hovering mosquitoes every now and then. It wasn't that romantic—walking alongside a really loud river with bugs trying to sting you in 90-degree weather usually isn't—but Robin and Starfire enjoyed each other's company.

They hadn't been walking for more than five minutes when a huge, dark shadow caught their eye as it flitted between the trees of the forest across the river.

"What is that?" Starfire squinted at the trees. "It looks just like Raven's—"

"DUCK!" Robin grabbed Starfire and pulled her down. She screamed. The massive shadow missed hitting them by inches.

"Raven's duck?" The Tamaranian girl was very confused. "I thought it looked more like Raven's powers."

"It is!" Robin stepped protectively in front of her as the dark shadow revealed itself to be Raven's raven. A dark figure emerged from the raven.

"Dude, I heard a scream, and—" Beastboy stopped mid-sentence, shocked. Terra trailed behind him. Their moment had been interrupted by the scream and they had come running out to help their friends, just to find Raven standing there in a black outfit.

"Raven!" Beastboy ran towards the black-clad girl, but Raven's eyes glowed a callous red and two jets of black energy hit him in the chest. He was knocked onto his back, but not unconscious.

"Friend Raven! Why do you—eep!" Starfire dodged a bolt of black energy.

Raven's raven swooped up behind them, snapping and biting and trying to engulf the teens in its shadows. Terra started to raise her hands to summon up the rocks around them, but Robin put a hand on her arm.

"We're still going undercover, remember!" He whispered to her urgently. They dodged the bolt that Raven sent at them. "And we don't want to hurt Raven!"

"Raven, what the hell are you doing?!" Beastboy shouted, leaping to one side as the raven lunged at him.

Behind him, people began to gather, including Galtry and King Tawaba.

Raven didn't respond. Instead, her eyes flashed green and a green wisp of smoke shot out from her chakra, zooming into the hut the Titans were to stay in.

Beastboy suddenly understood. Slade's plan was forming! Brave had just been solidified. Now only Gross and Timid were to solidify before Raven was completely emotionless, and then the emotions might not be able to get back in, stone or not. Also, since Raven hardly had any emotions left in her, there would be nothing stopping Slade from commanding her to fight the Titans. Looking around, he saw that the others understood, too.

Taking advantage of their distraction, Raven conjured up four claws of black energy that snatched Robin, Starfire, and Terra, lifting them up in the air precariously as they struggled in vain. Beastboy had turned into a mouse to avoid the claw, but a large rock enveloped in black energy was zooming towards him at full speed.

Suddenly, a jet of white blue energy shot out and slammed into Raven, knocking her unconscious. The rock dropped onto the ground unceremoniously, and the claws dissipated. Robin, Starfire, and Terra dropped to the ground, landing in crouches. Cyborg stood behind them, his holographic skin off, his plasma canon lowering itself.

"I knew it!" Galtry stalked up to Beastboy. "You _are _Garfield Logan!"

Beastboy glanced down at himself. After his morph, the holographic skin had turned off, and his skin and hair were green again.

"I'm your guardian! You're coming home with me right now, young man!" Galtry grabbed Beastboy's arm and started dragging him away. The changeling glanced helplessly back at the other Titans and Terra.

"Actually, Mr. Galtry, uh, Garfield here is allowed to live on his own now," Robin stepped forward. "He's, um, eighteen now."

"No, he's sixteen!" Galtry insisted.

"I have a birth certificate," Robin took out a folded certificate from a pocket. It had the name Garfield Logan on it and his birth year as eighteen years ago.

"T-that's not possible!" Galtry sputtered. "When he came here, he was three! THREE! Thirteen years have passed since that!"

"Perhaps you have miscounted?" Starfire said innocently, catching on. "Time does 'fly fast', as some people say. Though I do not understand why people think time has wings or the power of flight."

"You're lying!" Galtry brought out a handgun from his pocket and held it to Beastboy's head. "Not that it matters, because his fortune is mine!" He cackled loudly.

Beastboy rolled his eyes and turned into a T-Rex and snorted at Galtry's terrified face. He snatched the gun from Galtry's hand with his mouth and brought down his enormous teeth and dropped the gun, now bent cleanly in half. The changeling stomped to Raven's limp body, and then turned back into a human.

"Rae?"

Raven's violet eyes snapped open. "Go get the stone," She whispered. Suddenly, her eyes glowed white and Beastboy leapt back from the spikes of black energy thrown at him. He stared at her, confused at what she was doing. He caught sight of the metal bracelet, glowing red. Maybe that was controlling her? Beastboy didn't waste time wondering. He turned into a cheetah and ran away, leaping over the river into the rainforest, heading for the collapsed temple he knew was hidden in the trees.

Terra hopped on a rock and flew after him while the others fought Raven. Cyborg blasted at her but missed, but Starfire's starbolt caught her in the ankle and Raven fell down, unconscious yet again. Robin shouted instructions to Intelligence and told her to keep an eye on Raven, and then the other Titans followed Beastboy.

"Are we going to fetch the Alucinor Mortis?" Starfire asked, flying beside Beastboy, who had changed into an African gray parrot.

"Yes, it's in the temple just ahead," Beastboy replied.

Cyborg and Robin were riding on one very large rock with Terra. Beastboy morphed back and dropped lightly onto the rock.

"Do you have snake poison?" Beastboy asked Robin. The changeling fiddled with his holographic rings, trying to figure out which ones would get him back into his spandex uniform. He kept tripping over the pants he was wearing.

"Yeah," Robin brought out a small can from his pocket. "Why? Are we going to need it?"

"Um, duh. We're in Africa. Look!" Beastboy pointed at a long, slithering blue-black snake that was at least five feet long and about three inches thick. "A black mamba. _Dendroaspis polylepis_. If one of those bite you, you get paralyzed and die in seven to fifteen hours."

Terra hid behind Beastboy, blocking the snake from her view.

"Dude, can't we just blast it or something?" Cyborg eyed the long snake suspiciously.

"Miss and it will be on you in five seconds, guaranteed," Beastboy assured him. "They move extremely quickly."

"So how is Robin's spray going to get it faster than my canon?" Cyborg asked. They had zoomed past the snake by now, but he could've sworn he saw another black mamba lurking in the shadows of the trees.

Beastboy sighed. "It _doesn't_," He said with exasperation, as if explaining something extremely simple to a three-year-old. "You put the spray _around_ you and _on_ yourself so that it wards off the snakes. Duh!"

"Well, that was an interesting lecture, Professor Beastboy, but can we just concentrate on getting the stone back and stop worrying about black mambos poisoning us?" Robin swatted a mosquito on his leg. He decided that he never wanted to go to Africa again.

"Spray yourself first. I don't need any, 'cause no snake can poison me," Beastboy squinted into the trees ahead. "Turn left, Terra. Into that little clearing."

Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Starfire sprayed themselves with the snake venom. They stank so much that Robin turned green again.

"So, how'd you get the birth certificate?" Beastboy asked Robin. _Stupid rings don't work_, he thought grumpily to himself.

"I thought we might run into some problems, so I just asked the JLA to make a fake one for me," Robin replied. "Flash made it." He knew that Beastboy admired Flash more than any other JLA members.

"Thanks," Beastboy said. They rode in silence for a few minutes.

"Stop."

Terra stopped the rock and the others nearly fell off at the sudden impede. "Why are we stopping?"

"The rock can't fit through the trees from here_," _Beastboy pointed to the trees in front of them, which were closely grown together, roots clabbering for space. "And we cant' fly above the trees, either, because then we would lose the trail."

"What trail?" Cyborg was unused to seeing Beastboy like this. It was a whole other side of his friend—a more serious and, well, smart side. Cyborg was unnerved by the change.

"Duh, the one we've been following for like, a half hour," Beastboy replied. The others glanced down at saw a tiny dirt trail beneath them, one that was about one foot across. None of them had noticed the trail; Terra had just been listening to BB's directions, not looking at the path.

"Well then," Robin hopped off, "let's get going. We don't know how long Intelligence and the others can hold Raven off."

Terra let the rock drop gently onto the rainforest floor, landing it with a small thump. She eyed the path they were to follow, which was reduced to five inches because of the narrow space between the overgrown trees. She sighed. Stupid Raven. She and Beastboy had to stop kissing because of her.

Beastboy sensed her despair and shifted uneasily in his walk. He wished he could undo the kiss; he felt as though he hadn't really meant it. In fact, he was pretty sure that he didn't mean it, but how could he tell Terra that?

The Titans continued quietly, breaking into a jog eventually at Robin's command. Running would be impossible because of the crawling roots and undergrowth that crept over the path, causing someone to stumble every now and then. They went in single file, not saying a word. The rainforest was noisy: monkeys chattered and swung from the treetops above them, parrots screeched up in the canopy, long, poisonous snakes slithered and hissed at the passing group before sliding away, and a number of unknown animals crept all around them. Starfire once glanced up to see if she could fly forward, but there was nothing but green above her. The treetops were so thick with leaves and branches that she couldn't even see the blue sky and blistering sun above them. However, the treetops provided one benefit: shade. It was exceedingly hot and humid, with the sun in its highest spot in the sky. Beads of sweat trickled down the teen's faces and Robin almost regretted wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Almost. Bugs swarmed around them, buzzing and humming, but not one bit them because Beastboy had forced them to spray themselves with bug spray as well as snake repellant. Cyborg swatted at the cloud of gnats, flies, and mosquitoes around them. He had never been so sweaty and tired as he was just then.

"Dude, are we there yet?" Cyborg asked finally. He could've sworn he had seen a jaguar slink past them. He slowed down from his jog and wiped his face.

"Almost," Beastboy squinted into the trees. "I think."

"Do these mosquitoes spread malaria?" Robin eyed the bugs around him suspiciously. They were getting on his nerves.

"What is malaria?" Starfire asked.

"It's this disease that's really deadly," Robin explained. "Do they, BB?"

Beastboy answered, "I don't think so."

Robin, Cyborg, Terra, and Starfire heaved enormous sighs of relief.

"I think they spread influenza instead," He continued.

Starfire shrieked and swatted at the group of bugs. "Is this influenza very deadly?"

"It's the flu, Star," Robin told her calmly. "Influenza is just a fancy name for the flu."

"Since when do you call the flu influenza anyway?" Cyborg asked.

Beastboy shrugged. "That's what the call the flu here."

Cyborg and Robin glanced at each other, both thinking the same thing. Since Starfire and Terra were between Robin and Beastboy, Cyborg and Robin could carry on a whispered conversation without Beastboy hearing.

"BB's acting weird," Cyborg muttered to Robin.

"Maybe…maybe that's what Beastboy is really like, underneath all his jokes," Robin suggested. The thought demoralized both of them. If Beastboy kept acting like this, if they saved Raven, would he act the same after?

"Or maybe it's just his sensitive side, since he and Rae…" Cyborg trailed off.

"But what about Terra?"

Cyborg shrugged.

Up ahead, Beastboy's ear twitched. He could hear every word Robin and Cyborg were saying, but the changeling didn't try to confront them in any way. He had another flashback:

_"Nothing. Just…Just a bad dream. How did you hear me?"_

_The changeling pointed to his ears. "They're not just for decoration." He grinned._

Beastboy suddenly started running with all of his energy, turning into a cheetah. He had to save her; he couldn't let her become an emotionless shell.

"Yo, BB, why are you going so fast?" Cyborg yelled after him, running to keep up.

"Perhaps we are almost there!" Starfire exclaimed, zooming into the air in her excitement. She hit her head on a branch and lowered herself onto the ground and started running.

No matter how fast the others ran, Beastboy was faster. Occasionally, they caught glimpses of Beastboy's green and black spotted tail as he sped around a corner.

Suddenly, Beastboy stopped and the others nearly crashed into him. In front of them was the ruined temple.

It was much prettier than anyone had expected. The temple was located right in the middle of a large clearing by a small, gentle stream that wound itself daintily right around the ruins in a circle. The end wandered off deep into the forest to the north. The ruins themselves were a sandy color and the temple was probably shaped like a circle when it first stood. In some of the still solid spots, worn, petite steps that carefully climbed twenty feet into the clear blue sky. At the top, which still stood proudly, was a small bowl-shaped stone that seemed to be embedded with thousands of chips of diamonds and sapphires. A small waterfall trickled out of the bowl, down the steps, and into the stream. The grass surrounding the whole thing was pale green and dotted with wildflowers of hundreds of different colors and the air seemed to cool down a few degrees in the clearing. It was also almost completely silent: no monkeys, birds, or hidden creatures. There was only the sound of the stream running gently in its circle. The place felt magical.

"Glorious," Starfire said softly, her eyes sparkling at the beautiful sight in front of her. "But I do not understand—how does the water fall out of the bowl on top into the stream? How does a small bowl such as that one acquire the water to keep the fall of water flowing?"

Beastboy shrugged. "Magic?"

There was a small pause.

"I thought the temple collapsed completely," Robin remarked. He gazed at the temple, which was half ruined and half solid. He had anticipated just a pile of rocks or something similar to that. "Half of the thing is still solid." Robin was referring to the front of the temple, the side they were facing, with the waterfall flowing smoothly down into the stream.

Beastboy took in a breath of the freshly scented air. "Yeah, well, the half that collapsed was enough to kill the looters that snuck in there." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Let's go in."

Beastboy turned into a bird and flew over the stream. Robin vaulted himself over with his bo staff and Starfire carried Cyborg while Terra flew over on a rock.

"Dude, how do we get in?" Cyborg eyed the structure with doubt. What if it collapsed on all of them?

"There's an entrance somewhere here…" Beastboy muttered, walking around the ruins. The temple covered at least ten acres of land. He walked around a corner and then called out, "I found it!"

The entrance consisted of two triangular pillars, sloping upwards. One pillar and side of the entrance was crumbled and lay in large chunks of rock and debris. The remainder of the entrance was about five feet by six feet, just large enough for Cyborg to walk through without bumping his head.

"What if the temple collapsed on us?" Terra glanced nervously up at the ceiling above them, with bits of fading paintings on it. It was flat and parts had fallen through.

"Can't you just use your powers to lift the temple as soon as it starts falling?" Robin said as he walked around, examining the paintings above him. He couldn't figure out what religion the temple supported.

Terra shrugged uneasily. "I—I'm not sure if I can hold up something so heavy."

Robin raised an eyebrow. "You've handled heavier things than this temple." His voice came out cold and echoed around the vast room they were standing in.

The blonde remained silent.

"Anyway," Cyborg's booming voice cut through the tension like a knife, "BB, do you know where the stone, whatever it's called, is?"

"No clue, dude. Probably somewhere in the center. Didn't you research it?" Beastboy said.

"Yea, but it just said in a collapsed temple."

"Perhaps we should do the up of splitting Robin always speaks of?" Starfire suggested. She didn't really want to search alone, but to save her best friend and teammate, she would do anything.

The others agreed and split up, disappearing into separate hallways and paths. Several times, one of them met a section that had collapsed. Then they had to turn around. Terra had suggested over their communicators that she lift the collapsed parts with her powers, but Robin disagreed. The whole temple might fall apart if the rocks were lifted.

Starfire flew quickly through the temple. The pictures on the ceiling and walls were interesting, but Starfire was in too much of a hurry to rescue Raven to stop and admire them. Sometimes she heard a scuttling or scraping noise and jumped, frightened. In those cases, she had called the others on her communicator. Beastboy assured her that they were either just particularly large bugs or spiders, or a harmless small snake. Large snakes preferred the trees opposed to an abandoned building.

The Tamaranian had met no dead ends so far. She flew through the hallways, occasionally emerging into a large room. Then she would have to choose from several hallways to go through. Sometimes all but one hallway had collapsed, and she would have to go through that one. Finally, she emerged into another room and found no hallways to go through. Puzzled, the redhead looked around her for signs of a collapse or another opening, but there was nothing but the hallway she had just come from. Then she looked up and saw a large, circular hole in the ceiling. Starfire gasped softly. The hole stretched through three stories of the temple and at the tiny hole at the top of the temple, all the colors of the rainbow shone and danced like a disco ball in a nightclub. Through the dazzling colors, she could see the blue, blue sky and she assumed that the beautiful melody of colors was formed by the bowl on top, with its assorted jewels.

Starfire started to ascend to the other levels when all of a sudden, something hit her in the stomach and knocked her over. She looked up into the metallic face of one of Slade's bots. Two starbolts jolted out of her emerald eyes and hit the robot, sending it flying across the room and slamming into the wall, where it stayed. However, several more bots jumped at her and even more started emerging from the entrance that she had just come from. Starfire fired dozens of starbolts, careful not to hit the temple walls, but every time she tried to escape by flying, more jumped on her. Finally, the Titan tried to bring out her communicator to call for help, but one of the robots snatched it from her hand and crushed it.

* * *

I was going to update yesterday, but was down. BUT WHO CARES?! Now you can make those little bars in DIFFERENT COLORS!! -squeal and points to blue bar- -giggles happily- Maybe I can make faces now...-tests- ; o0 xD xP ⌐ ♪ x.x D )

Sunday is my birthday, so CUPCAKES FOR ALL!!!! -hands out cupcakes- Heh.

Just out of curiousty--for all you anonymous reviewers, do you have a fanfiction name or are you just to lazy to log in or what? :P

Unforgettble-- Ah, well, they sorta do. Well, not really. But in the sequal, they do. -grins-

10920-- Peh, alright. But I never really know what to write after Raven and BB cross the line...like, whether they make it secret or shout it to the world.

somatogenic-- I tried. xD Hopefully this chapter was more detailed.... I went over it a few times and added a few lines. Tell me if it's better! :D

Zeldagurli-- -uses pills and loses 300,000 pounds- Yay!

Pain and Tears-- Muffins, cookies, pieces of paper...they all taste great. :) They sorta not really admit their love in the -truck zooms by loudly- chapter, so tell me what you think then. xD

Jade-Monsoons-- Teehee. :)

quite-a-shame-- Yah. I can't stand Robin/Raven...it's just so...eughk.

Regrem Erutaerc-- Really? I didn't know that. That's awesome! I mean, it sucks for BB, but the angst I could make out of that...-cackle-

Amscray-- Nonono, you're mistaken. :P Beastboy is going to use a fake name in Africa. His real name IS Garfield, but in Africa, he's going to use a _different_ name that's not Garfield. And I agree about Star--she's ugly in the comics. xD But she does get engaged to Robin...

IAmImmortal-- TY! -giggle- Me neither. I hate Rav/Cy, Ter/BB, Rav/Rob, BB/Star, Cy/Star, and any homosexual couples. They just don't make sense, except Terra and Beastboy, but I don't like Terra.

Silvery-veritas-- Yeah, I know, but I thought it'd be a lot simpler if I just put the explanation I did. :P And, as said above, I put the wrong thing for yang. -laughs nervously- I'm a shame to my parents, because I'm Chinese and yet I still can't pronounce any Chinese words correctly. xD

warprince2000, DragonWriter2, Raniatlw, CHEENAMI Danny, and dancingirl3--thank you! :) Yes, I will update as soon as I can, but not this weekend because I live in America and it will be Thanksgiving and I will most probably be busy. Plus, Sunday is my birthday (every four years, my birthday lands on Thanksgiving xP), so...yea. xD BTW, anyone know how many seasons there are going to be in Teen Titans? I know there's going to be one more season after this third one, but anything after that?

**Note (haha, no break this time): You've probably noticed that I've done small references to many episodes. I've seen pretty much all of them, except Silkie. If you haven't seen the episode I've mentioned, you might want to peek here: It has screencaps and episode descriptions so you can pretty much get the gist of the episode. Of course, it's full of spoilers, but I look at it all the time. :P**

Happy Thanksgiving (USA),

Lily


	7. What Happens Next?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**Chapter 7: What Happens Next?**

Everyone's here

Everybody's watching you now

Everybody waits for you now

What happens next?

What happens next?

**Dare You To Move, Switchfoot**

Robin ran his right hand along the murals on the wall. Odd pictures were painted there: a boy lying in what Robin supposed to be a bed, with several men hovering around him. A girl with a bird's feathers and wings as arms. A baby with a monkey's tail and ears. The pictures were faded, but Dick Grayson could still tell that whoever had drawn the pictures was a wonderful artist. They were so realistic that the Titans' leader had a small fear that they might even come to life any moment on the wall.

The teen withdrew his hand, looking at the sheet of dust that had gathered on his hand. He wiped his hand on his pants and continued on, his quiet footsteps heard only by the air around his shoes.

A particularly beautiful painting called out to him and caught his eye. Robin looked up at a picture of a girl, about seventeen. She was slim and had bright, happy green eyes that shone and hair that cascaded all the way down to her thighs. The hair was a bright orange, shining in the sun in the picture. The girl had a long, graceful panther's tail that arched in the air. Three delicate whiskers were below her nose and two ears perched on her head. She was gorgeous and reminded Robin of someone he liked very, very much.

Robin continued past the painting. He paused at a fork in the path. Which way to go? Suddenly, he heard a shriek and loud bangs from the right path. The boy wonder raced through the hallway at amazing speed and knocked over the bots guarding the entrance. He saw Starfire struggling with several of Slade's bots and immediately helped her out by knocking over several of the machines with his staff, which he had hidden in one of his pockets.

"Robin, please be careful not to—" Starfire started to shout, but it was too late. The bots Robin had just knocked over slammed into the wall and the temple began to shake. The ancient walls began to cave in, the entrance in which Starfire and Robin came from immediately being covered by rocks. Starfire immediately grabbed Robin and started flying towards the top of temple where the bowel was, but the top caved in, too. The girl reacted quickly, jerking to one side and landing on the ground with Robin. They looked at each other briefly with panic in their eyes: How would they escape?

Rapidly, Robin spotted something. He grabbed Starfire's wrist and dragged her under an overhanging piece of collapsed rock. They huddled under the jutted rock and the debris falling on top of the rock didn't hurt them. They had no choice but to stay still and pray as the temple fell apart.

Robin finally came to his senses and brought out his communicator.

"Cyborg! Beastboy! And, uh, Terra! Get out as fast as you can!" He shouted over the crashes of the walls falling. To his horror, Beastboy's communicator had no signal, Cyborg's communicator was off (which frightened Robin a lot, since it was built into his arm—why would he turn it off?), and Terra's also had no signal.

A large piece of wall fell close to the rock the two were huddled under and Starfire jumped back, right into Robin. He blushed and she removed herself quickly. They both looked around them, watching Slade's bots get crushed by falling pieces of temple. Soon, there were so many rocks around them that they couldn't see anything that was happening. Then, with a last resounding smash, there was utter silence.

Robin then realized he was stuck in a three by four feet space with Starfire, with no means of getting out.

* * *

Cyborg cursed loudly. He had been inside the temple when it started collapsing, and he had run right out into the open air, with no injuries at all. The reason he had cursed was this: none of his fellow Titans were outside with him.

Oh, and his communicator wouldn't turn on no matter how much he fiddled with the dials.

Cyborg surveyed the scene with dismay. The temple, once only half ruined, was now completely ruined. It stood, not twenty feet high as it had a few hours ago, but only eight feet high at its highest.

He walked around the temple carefully. Cyborg flinched as he saw a skeleton of someone—the American looters, he guessed—half buried under a pile of rubble. He quickly moved on and spotted a small, green garden snake slithering out of a crack in the wreckage. The snake grew longer, its eyes growing larger and its body starting to stand erect. It grew legs and arms and facial creatures—and it did all this in a matter of two seconds. Beastboy stood before Cyborg.

"Do you know where the others are?" Beastboy asked. The changeling reached into his pocket and revealed a crushed communicator. "My communicator got smashed."

Cyborg shook his head. "Mine won't work."

Suddenly, a rock shifted. They both whirled around and saw several rocks nearby engulfed in yellow energy. Terra emerged from behind them once they were lifted and placed somewhere else. In her hands was a smashed cell phone.

"Something hit me and it sort of flew out of pocket and got killed by a rock," Terra said, before they could ask. "Anyone find the stone or Robin and Star?"

Cyborg shook his head. "BB, how did your communicator break?"

"Well, I had it out and I don't know what, but something slammed into me from my left and I dropped it and a rock fell onto it."

"I don't think this is a coincidence," Cyborg said darkly. "Someone's been messing with my communicator signals and broke your communicator and cell phone on purpose. Think it could be Slade?"

Beastboy shrugged. "Let's figure that out later. We need to find the others and the stone."

Cyborg and Terra agreed, but didn't split up. They felt it would be better to travel together. They walked around the temple, Beastboy occasionally turning into a bird to fly over the remains.

Eventually, they climbed on top of the debris and started walking over it, being careful not to trip. Terra caught sight of something shiny. She walked over to it and saw a light shining from under a rock.

"Hey, guys, I think I found something."

Beastboy flew over and Cyborg followed.

Terra raised a hand and the rock glowed and lifted. Underneath was the bowl that had stood proudly on top of the temple. Just as they had all thought, fragments of jewels were embedded into the sides. But that wasn't what awed them most—the thing floating in the center of the bowl was. In the center, bobbing gently, was a perfectly in tact stone. It was icy blue and as cold as snow when Beastboy picked it up and it seemed to send out rays of light and color. It was more beautiful than any diamond, and colder than any iceberg.

"The Alucinor Mortis," Beastboy breathed.

* * *

Starfire experimentally fired a few starbolts at the rocks. Nothing. They were dented a little, but not knocked out of the way. She turned to Robin helplessly. "We are trapped."

Robin pushed at the rock above them. "Yea."

Starfire glanced at Robin. He looked back at her. In the limited space, they had to sit cross-legged, Starfire's knee one top of Robin's. Their arms were touching, too, and their faces were very close together.

"I don't know how we'll get out," Robin said. Starfire's warm breath tickled his neck and his cheeks colored.

"Perhaps we shall try the screaming for help?" Starfire suggested. She reached over for Robin's hand and squeezed it. Robin's heart skipped a beat at the feeling of her warmth…

* * *

"Beastboy! Cyborg! Terra! HELP!"

The three tore their eyes away from the wondrous stone and glanced at a nearby rock, where the shouts were coming from. Terra raised the rocks at saw Robin and Starfire sitting there, in a tiny space, holding hands. She raised an eyebrow. "Enjoying yourselves?"

Robin blushed and jumped out. Then, seeing the Alucinor Mortis, took advantage of the distraction. "You found it!"

"Glorious!" Starfire flew into the air. "Let us return at once!"

The journey back was nowhere near as tense as the journey to. The Titans were happy and reenergized, running almost the whole way, discussing why Slade's bots where there.

"Dude, isn't it obvious? They were there to stop us from taking the stone!" Beastboy said. The stone was wrapped protectively on a piece of cloth ripped from Starfire's enormous shirt (don't worry, it was ripped near the bottom, so it wasn't as if Star was walking around half-naked) and BB was hugging it to his chest.

"But why didn't they take it with them, then?" Robin argued back. "They could've easily just taken it and destroyed it." The boy wonder stopped to tie his shoe, and the others waited for him.

"Maybe they didn't get there in time, so they had to stop us," Beastboy said logically. "Who cares, we have the stone now, anyway."

Robin fell silent as he stood up to continue. He agreed with Beastboy, but the reasonable voice in the back of his head that sounded uncannily like Batman kept insisting that there was something fishy about how the whole ignominy had worked out.

The Titans soon reached the spot where Terra had dropped the rock. They all boarded on and sat down, saving energy.

"I hope Raven's still not murdering people," Beastboy muttered, fidgeting with the stone.

"Why did she wish to harm us in the first place?" Starfire asked.

"And dude, what did she say to you when she got up from being knocked out?" Cyborg took off his arm and started trying to fix his communicator.

"She told me to go get the stone," Beastboy replied. "I think she was being controlled by the metal bracelet on her wrist and at that time, she overcame its power or something."

"Maybe she was acting by herself," Terra suggested.

Robin shook his head. "No, that's _your_ thing, isn't it? Raven knows how to make decisions." A sudden flare of hatred kindled in Robin's heart.

Beastboy glared daggers at his leader. "Chill, dude! That was in the past."

"Oh, so now you're back to being her girlfriend? Raven was right, you _are _naïve," Robin retorted angrily. Out of all the Titans, Raven was the one who distrusted Terra most, but Robin was second to her, though he didn't show it much.

"What'd she say?" Beastboy said vociferously.

"Nothing," Robin shot back viciously. "Forget it." Robin thought back to that conversation. It was right after Terra's 'death', and Beastboy had locked himself in his room.

_Robin walked into the abandoned common room. Raven was the only one in there, sitting on the black couch and reading a book. A steaming mug of tea was next to her. She looked up as Robin walked in._

_"It's too quiet here," Raven stated. Her eyes betrayed no emotion. "Usually Beastboy and Cyborg are here arguing about their stupid games."_

_"Yeah, well, Cyborg can't exactly argue with him while he's in his room, can he?" Robin leaned on the side of couch. _

_"Naïve," Raven said in her monotone voice. "That's what he is. He should know that she isn't going to come back. He needs to move on."_

_Move on. Robin didn't know it yet, but a few days later he would say those exact words to Beastboy._

_"I'm going to my room," Raven stood up, closing her book. She levitated her tea next to her. "Good night."_

_She left Robin alone in the room with his thoughts._

Beastboy sulked on one side of the rock, with Terra next to him. Robin sulked on the other side, with Starfire trying to talk to him.

Cyborg rolled his eyes. They could be really immature with their little tiffs if they wanted to. Ever since a year and a half ago, when Beastboy had his little adventure with Adonis and turning into a Man-Beast, BB and Robin would have arguments. Small things, like where to place a fork or something similarly stupid. The others had noticed but ignored this. On the contrary, Cyborg and Beastboy had grown to be closer best friends and didn't argue with anything except video games.

"We're almost there," Beastboy said finally, stopping his sulking and standing up.

When they arrived at the village, Love was waiting anxiously for them. As soon as Beastboy had gotten off the rock, she embraced him in a hug worthy of Starfire.

"Hurry, Gross has already solidified!" Love ran to the hut and the others followed, Terra seething.

On a straw bed in one of the rooms lay Raven, pale and unconscious. Her body was floating a few inches above the bed, bobbing slightly. The other emotions gathered around her.

"Intelligence, why don't you go first?" Robin asked her. She nodded and Beastboy handed her the stone.

"Apparently, I simply need to desire myself to be in Raven's mind once more while holding the Alucinor Mortis?" Intelligence asked, unwrapping the stone to reveal it in all its glory. It shone in the sun coming in from the window.

The Titans and Terra nodded.

Intelligence closed her eyes, floating into the air while holding the stone. Sky blue, sapphire, cerulean, and navy waves of color streamed from the stone, reflecting onto the bare walls. The Alucinor Mortis seemed to cast a light onto Intelligence's face, making it shine. Then her face seemed to slowly dissolve, swirling and twisting. Her body followed, and then soon she was nothing but a yellow mist, hovering in the air. The stone seemed to float by itself. The mist hovered over Raven, and then shot itself into her chakra. Raven's body jolted with impact and she sat straight up, eyes open. Her bracelet glowed red, but a piece of yellow mist flew out of the chakra and wrapped itself around the bracelet. The bracelet exploded, sending chunks of metal at the people in the room.

Beastboy waved his hand in front of Raven's face. She didn't blink or say anything. "Hello-o? Anyone in there besides Intelligence and Timid?"

Suddenly, Raven groaned and rubbed her head. "My cranium is throbbing," She announced. "I am informed of where I am located, thank you, you do not need to enlighten me."

The Titans blinked.

"Um, Intelligence, can you make Raven speak normal?" Beastboy said hesitantly, not sure if he could still talk to Intelligence like that.

"Normally," Raven corrected him. "No, I am powerless to do so. For the reason that I am the solitary sentiment in Raven's mentality, only I may verbalize and I cannot articulate 'normally'."

"But what about Timid?" Robin asked.

"She is not considered to be in Raven's psyche because she is moreover in the exterior of her astuteness," Raven nodded towards Timid, who was cowering in a corner.

"Quick, wish yourself back in," Beastboy shoved the Alucinor Mortis in the hands of Happy. "Maybe she can speak like a human again if you do."

"Alright!" Happy giggled. "I can't wait! Whee!" She took the stone and twirled around with it, eventually twirling herself into a pink mist and shooting herself into the chakra.

Raven suddenly giggled. "Life is wonderful, isn't it?" She flew upwards and did a twirl. "Simply wondrous."

They all sweat dropped.

Suddenly, Raven made a choking noise and fell back down. Cyborg managed to catch her and placed her back onto the bed. A gray mist shot out of Raven's chakra and slammed into Timid with such a force that Timid fell over. When Timid stood up again, her outfit wasn't changed at all, but they could all tell she was solidified.

Robin looked at Raven. "Is she okay?"

Raven suddenly sat up, her eyes panicked. "It's a trap," She said in a choked whisper. "Go—go…run…" Her violet eyes swam with anxiety and fear. Strong, unnatural winds swirled into the room. Raven's cloak flew up and flapped around her body. For the first time, the Titans noticed the glowing red metal band on her ankles, hidden cleverly under the folds of her shoes. Raven rose slowly into the air, the bands glowing brighter and brighter. Her hair turned brighter, as well, turning red. An extra pair of eyes materialized under her first pair, glowing a harsh red. Sarcasm, Gross, Timid, and Jealously began the same transformation. The other emotions, Terra, and the Titans backed away slowly. In front of them now stood five clones of Rage. The clones rose into the air in a circle, spinning faster and faster. In the middle of the swirl of red, a black void opened. Brawny winds gusted into the room, knocking over the bed and other articles of furniture. A strand of silver white hair escaped out of the void, then another. A face peered over the edge of the void, raising itself. The face had long, white hair and four glowing yellow eyes and a large nose and evilly grinning teeth that were sharper than any elephant's tusks. The face was bright red, with two pointed ears worthy of Beastboy.

"Trigon," Cyborg said slowly.

His chest then started emerging gradually, but the Titans wasted no time waiting for the rest of him to come out. Cyborg fired his cannon and Starfire hurled starbolts at Trigon. Terra pelted rocks from outside, Robin punched, kicked, and threw explosive disks, and Beastboy turned into various animals and attacked. Nothing affected him. With a mighty roar, two muscled arms shot out of the void and knocked them all back in one blow.

Beastboy sat up, rubbing his head. He caught sight of the red amulet swinging on a leather thong around Trigon's neck. A ruby, Beastboy thought. Then the sun suddenly shone on it as Trigon dodged a blow from Robin. On the part where the sunlight struck, Beastboy saw a swish of pink and yellow.

_(Flashback)_

_Aqualad slammed his fists onto the edge of the scarlet wall. "We HAVE to get out!" He turned around and stared at the others fiercely. "Otherwise, Speedy, Robin, and Wildebeest will get stuck in here, too! We have to help them!"_

_"I'm more just worried about us getting out first before we think about rescuing them," Cyborg commented. He had one of his hands against the wall, trying to figure out a weak spot to blast with his cannon. Suddenly, his cannon arm disappeared, which meant that the Master of Games was currently using it. It reappeared after a few seconds._

_"Maybe if we—" Beastboy started to say, but right then, Speedy and Wildebeest fell from somewhere above them. They stood up, confused._

_"Welcome to the Trapped in a Jewel Club," Beastboy offered a hand to Speedy. Wildebeest had already gotten up._

_"What the…" Speedy looked around him, observing the rich red walls made out of ruby. If he squinted enough at the walls, he could see Robin fighting. _

_"We should try yelling for help," Hot Spot grunted, looking at Robin. Robin was confused, unsure of what was happening. "Then maybe he'll know we're in here, in case he's too stupid to figure it out."_

_"Robin's a self-centered, stuck up snothead," Gizmo muttered angrily. The others silently agreed, but none of them were about to say so aloud._

_Outside, Robin could hear tinny voices coming from the jewel. When a light shone on the jewel, he could see faces: Cyborg's, Hot Spot's, and Beastboy's…_

_(End Flashback)_

What had Raven said? It was a trap? Beastboy narrowed his eyes. Timid, Jealousy, Sarcasm, and Gross had all turned into Rages. Why not Love and Brave, since Happy and Intelligence were in Raven's mind? How did they get into Trigon's amulet, then?

"DUDE, MOVE!" Cyborg yelled to Beastboy as two jets of yellow shot from Trigon's eyes at him. Beastboy turned into a cheetah and leapt to the left. Then, acting on a hunch, he swiped at Trigon's amulet. The changeling's claws bounced right off, leaving no scratch, but he could've sworn he saw Happy's face inside of the amulet.

Beastboy could practically feel the gears grinding in his head. What did Timid, Jealousy, Sarcasm, and Gross have in common? Suddenly, it hit him. Jealousy and Sarcasm were negative emotions, and Gross had a negative influence on others. Timid was easily convinced to do anything and saw the world in a pessimistic way. Love, Brave, and Happy were positive emotions, with optimistic influences. Intelligence was too smart to be overcome with Rage. Therefore, if Rage had been solidified, she could easily overcome the negative emotions and unleash Trigon, which was happening right now. When the Titans thought they had been returning Intelligence and Happy into Raven's mind, they were really just handing them over to Trigon's amulet, which had somehow resided in Raven's chakra, probably through the metal bracelets. The one on her wrist was just a decoy. And now Happy and Intelligence were in the amulet, trapped. When Raven had apparently spoken (pretending to be Intelligence and Happy), it had really been Trigon, using her voice through the amulet.

"Hey, you guys!" Beastboy yelled to the others. "Aim for the shiny jewel!"

_Shiny jewel? _Robin thought. _How…scientific. _Nevertheless, Robin ran up to Trigon and gave a flying kick at the amulet. Nothing happened. Trigon's legs were now almost completely out. Cyborg blasted his cannon, Starfire fired starbolts, Terra threw rocks, and Beastboy swiped at it with various animal body parts. The amulet gained nothing more than a scratch, as opposed to the Titans, who were gaining more and more injuries as Trigon swept his massive arms. Terra hopped on a rock and raised her hands, but before she could strike, Trigon punched her and she flew into the wall, knocking it down. The blond slumped on the floor, unmoving.

"Terra!" Beastboy stopped fighting and ran over to her. She had several cuts, as all the Titans now did, but the recent slam into the wall had given her a broken arm and leg, as well. She groaned.

"Beastboy…" Her eyes fluttered open. "I…can't move…"

Beastboy looked around wildly, but the other Titans were still fighting. He spotted Love, hovering in a corner with the Alucinor Mortis in her hands. He waved her over. "Love—can you look after Terra?"

Love nodded. "I can heal her. Here, take this—" She thrust the stone into his hands. "Try to shoot at the amulet with it."

"I can do that?" Beastboy blinked.

Love nodded again. "You have to say Raven's words, though: Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos."

"Thanks, Love!" Beastboy shot off, clutching the stone. He aimed it at the amulet and shouted, "AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"

A thin beam of sparkling light blue energy shot out of the Alucinor Mortis, reflecting in the sun as if it were a piece of clear glass. Its aim was true and it hit the amulet, slicing it cleanly in half at the same moment that Trigon completely left the void. Three gusts of air came from inside: a yellow one, a pink one, and a blue one. They zoomed towards what used to be Raven's body and what was now Rage, but the other Rages blocked them.

Trigon roared, stomping his massive feet. His head was sticking out of the roof. The floor broke beneath him and he fell to the first floor. However, Trigon was so large that his chest and arms were still above the second floor. He swept his arms around, knocking over the other Titans.

Robin had a sudden inspiration. He quickly fished out two bird-a-rangs from his pocket and aimed very carefully. The boy wonder then threw them at Raven/Rage's ankle. They sliced cleanly through the metal bracelets, which fell with a clatter to the floor. They had made slight paper cuts in Raven's ankle, but she was otherwise uninjured. Robin caught the bird-a-rangs.

They all watched as Raven's red eyes disappeared with a shrill scream, replaced by two violet ones. Her cloak turned blue, along with the rest of her attire. She dropped to the floor gently and a red wisp of smoke shot out from her chakra. The other emotions returned to their normal states, then turned into wisps of smoke, and finally shot into her chakra. Trigon bellowed and writhed, but he eventually turned into a red wisp of smoke and shot into Rage, who, in turn, shot into Raven. Love left, as well.

There was a sudden silence. All around them was destruction from the fight: smashed walls, ceilings, floors, and furniture. Nearby houses had been destroyed. The villagers, including King Tawaba and Galtry were all gone, run away somewhere. There were no screeching birds or chattering monkeys—they all been frightened away. Even the nearby river seemed silent.

Beastboy made the first move. He ran to Raven, who was lying on the floor. He shook her gently. "Rae?"

She slowly opened her eyes and raised herself, looking around. Raven groaned. "I really fucked up this time." She rubbed her ankles and grimaced. She then caught sight of Terra, who was still lying derelict in a corner. "Don't tell me she's died _again_."

Starfire gasped and flew over to Terra to aid her. She was still alive, but unconscious.

"Raven? Are you okay?" Cyborg and Robin approached her, kneeling down.

"I'm fine," Raven said sarcastically. "I just got my mind taken over by the devil and destroyed an African village in the process and got beaten up by a mad criminal. Of course I'm perfectly alright."

"By _who_?" Beastboy stared at her.

Raven shot him an icy glare. She hadn't forgotten what she had seen in Slade's lair. The glare made Beastboy hide behind Cyborg's hulking figure.

"Slade?" Robin guessed.

"No, Orlando Bloom," Raven rolled her eyes as she got up and flew over to Terra. She placed a hand on Terra's stomach and started to heal her.

"So," Robin said, all business. "Let's go find the villagers and then help them rebuild the village. Then we can go back to Titans Tower and—"

Raven interrupted him. "I'm not going back." She took her hand off Terra and Terra sat up, rubbing her leg.

"WHAT? Of course you're going back!" Beastboy helped Terra stand up and she smiled gratefully at him.

"You can't decide what I do," Raven turned away from Beastboy and Terra. "Here, Starfire, let me heal that cut…"

"Raven," Terra touched her shoulder and Raven twitched. "I know you hate me, but that doesn't mean you have to stop being a Titan. I can just leave. After all, _I'm_ not a Titan."

The other Titans had no way to respond to that. It was true, after all.

"You're not the reason I'm not going to stay," Raven moved on to heal Robin's cuts.

"Who is, then, friend Raven? Oh, do forgive me if it is I!" Starfire anxiously said.

"It's not you, Star. It's not Robin or Cyborg, either." Raven looked at Cyborg. There was nothing to heal on him: all his injuries were to the mechanical parts of his body.

"What'd I do?" Beastboy exclaimed. He calmed down. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sorry!"

Raven ignored him. She whispered her three famous words and all the village huts were engulfed in black energy. They then magically began rebuilding themselves. The others were impressed. They never knew she could do that.

"Have a nice life," Raven made a black void in front of her and flew into it before anyone could stop her. However, Starfire managed to zoom into the void before it closed.

"Damn, she's good at that," Robin muttered, thinking about when Starfire had zoomed into the future.

* * *

Feh, there you go. Climax. ;) Next chapter is THE END!! Watch out for the sequal, everyone...

* * *

**_I'm going to upload the first chapter of the sequel at the same time I upload the last chapter. Please review for the sequel, which I think will be called Titans Forever._**

* * *

I wanted to update this earlier, but the site was down. :/ Over 115 reviews, yay! :) And I am now officially 12. -smiles- And, if any of you happen to know about the Eragon series by Christopher Paolini (who's only 19 -gasp- or he was, last time I checked), do you know if the sequal is out?

Unforgettable--That's right. Don't forget to review for that, too. xD

Silvery-veritas--Really? -touched- Ty! And I thought my description sucked.... I just read this book about a Japanese princess and they talk a lot about yin and yang and how you need both for life to be balanced. It also stated yin was everything feminine, dark, and bad in the world and yang was everything masculine, bright, and good in the world, and I thought that was discrimination or something because of the feminine and masculine stuff...o0;

Mato-ko--Thanks! I'm a Rob/Star supporter and proud, but I think I really suck at describing them. xD Especially Star. But hopefully you'll find this chapter better, even though there wasn't much Rob/Star in it, but in the sequel there is a _lot more_ of it. I promise. I'll even make them kiss. :P

soraoathkeeper--Nope, not late. :D Thankya!

Dark-Bird2--Ooh, a rose! My favorite flower! :) Ty.

Pain and Tears--Alright. And yes, I do. :D Plan to go shopping this weekend for presents...I already got my mom this pair of sapphire earrings to match a sapphire necklace my dad gave her. That's sorta-not-really where I got the idea for Beastboy's necklace, except Beastboy's necklace is a sapphire and a locket and my mom's is just a sapphire surrounded by diamonds, so...yea. xD

IAmImmortal--Lmao. -giggle-

angelzsweet90--Both, I guess. Beastboy's feeling confused, too. Maybe you should talk to him. xD

Reveric Tigeress--Soap opera...Starfire mentions soap operas in this fic, I think. Or maybe it's the sequel. No, it's in this one. 'My life is a soap opera,' says Beastboy, I think. Don't remember the exact quote. In Chapter 4 somewhere, and then Starfire imagines fat ladies with bars of pink soap...yea. :D

Shiquilla--Shequila's pretty.

Regrem Erutaerc--I honestly thought it would take too long and would bore you guys. Maybe I'll add at the end of teh next chapter a description just for those who requested it...-thinks-

dancingirl3--I'll try and read it. ;)

Ijust lazy--Are you insane? o0 That didn't make sense _at all_.

Amscray--No, I haven't heard of -insert long word here-. xD In the first drafts of the last chapter, I almost made Raven slap him for kissing her, but I cut it out 'cause it was dumbass. xP I hate Beastboy in the comics...so ugly in most of the books. And Star. What's with her outfit, anyway? And what's RL?

mew-xena--I think I might do it in the last chapter, but not this one. Too tired. xD I thought you'd all get bored, reading 23094820394 paragraphs of description.

Zeldagurli-- -eats muffin thoughtfully- I just rewatched the Aftershock episodes yesterday and the day before.... My hate for her has been rekindled. xD She just _killed all of her friends..._just like that...even when Robin gave her a second chance because of Beastboy. Ungrateful little -beep-.

dissappear--Thanks! :) I once read a fanfiction that was GREAT called Teen Titans: Shadows (I think...not sure, but it's in my favorite stories) and it made me cry. It really did. Like, two tears, but still--it ROCKED. You should try it.

lil-c-girl2218--No, I just thought BB and Rae were like Yin and Yang. :)

fourthelement, Antora, Karen, Raniatlw, and warprince2000--thanks! :P

**In my reply to dissappear's review, I mentioned a fanfiction called Teen Titans: Shadows. It's _really, really_ good and I think you should all read it. :) It's under my favorite stories. Also, please read the notes at the beginning of this little section, because they're actually there for a reason.**

Last chapter coming up next,

Lily


	8. It's Not Over Yet

Chapter 8: It's Not Over Yet 

Just think, Grandmother—there are two forces perpetually at work in the universe: the _um_ principle (that which our Chinese neighbors would call _yin_) that represents all that is dark, negative, and feminine in the world; and the _yang_ principle, representing the light, positive, and masculine forces. For the universe to function, _um _and _yang_ must stay in perfect balance. There can be no positive force without a negative force—just as there can be no day without night.

**Sŏndŏk, Sŏndŏk: Princess of the Moon and Stars (The Royal Diaries), by Sheri Holman**

Jinx was free.

Well, not really. She wasn't allowed to leave Jump City and she had to be in her specially chosen apartment by nine PM, but she was out of jail, at least. Jinx was still a juvenile, after all, and she had been let out for good behavior. They had given her a small apartment near the jail that she was to stay in. She wore a metal identification bracelet that was also a tracking device and impossible to take off. Gizmo and Mammoth were still in jail.

Jinx sat on the beach, watching the sun set over Titans Tower. She, along with Jump City's citizens, had noticed that the Titans hadn't been doing anything lately. Squinting, she could see that there were no lights on in their windows. Maybe they took a vacation.

The pink haired girl sighed and dipped a foot into the water. Freezing cold. She withdrew it and traced pictures in the sand, pictures that just happened to look like Cyborg. Jinx was bored. Resignedly, she headed home.

When she arrived at her door, she noticed the person next to her, who was unlocking the door to the apartment next to her. She had a hooded gray sweatshirt and jeans. A perfectly normal person, but something was different about her. Jinx frowned, watching her fumble with the keys.

"It's the smallest key on your key ring," Jinx informed her. The girl turned around slowly and jumped a little.

"Aren't you supposed to be in jail?" The girl blurted out. She then covered her mouth and checked to make sure her hood was covering her face.

"And I always thought you lived in Titans Tower," Jinx said dryly. "So, what's up, Raven?"

Raven sighed. She would have to find a new apartment once Jinx told the others. "What are you doing here?"

"Let out for good behavior and tried as a juvenile," Jinx held up her wrist with the metal bracelet.

Raven leaned onto the wall. She had had quite enough of metal bracelets. "Lucky you. So Gizmo and Mammoth were bad boys?" _What am I doing, talking to a criminal_? She thought to herself. _Oh well._

"Damn straight," Jinx smoothed her black dress out. "Want to come in?" She gestured toward her open door.

Raven raised an eyebrow. _Heck, whatever, if she does anything, it wouldn't be difficult to bring her to jail_, she figured. The empath walked in.

"Tea?" Jinx held up a teapot and teabags in her other hand.

"Yes, please," Raven settled herself on a chair next to a small table. "Interesting. We drink the same type of tea."

Jinx poured two mugs of tea. "So, what did the green midget do to drive you out? Or was it the blond, Terry or whatever?"

Raven sipped some of the tea. Perfectly made. "Both, really."

"Are you going back?" Jinx watched her closely. _I never thought I'd be drinking tea with a Titan. We're not even arguing or anything. It's just like we're two random people who decided to have a drink together._

"No," Raven said, staring at her tea. "I don't think so."

"That bad, huh?" Jinx leaned back in her chair.

Raven changed the subject. "So, still crushing on Cyborg?"

Jinx blushed. "He's a traitor."

_He's a traitor._ The words echoed in Raven's mind.

The witch sensed Raven's uneasiness. "I don't get you guys. _Right_ after Terry betrayed you, you decide to betray _us_. Just because we're criminals doesn't mean we don't have feelings."

Raven remained silent. Yes, they had been fools to do that.

Jinx finished her tea and there was a silence between the two.

"So, are the Titans still in Africa?" Jinx broke the silence.

"What?" Raven looked up, startled. "How did you--?"

"You're not the only empath here," Jinx smiled. "It must've sucked seeing Terra and Beastboy kiss. Just when you were thinking that he liked you." Jinx sighed. "I felt the same way when Stone—I mean, Cyborg turned out to be against us all that time."

"He's such a…" Raven tried to find a suitable word.

"Jerk? Player? Poser? Flirt? Hunk?" Jinx suggested.

Raven actually found herself smiling. _Imagine that_, Raven thought. _I'm smiling because of a criminal's words. _"If it helps you any, Cyborg likes you, too."

Jinx blushed again. "Well, it's not as if we could ever go out."

"Why not? You're not in jail anymore."

"Right, like I can really just march up to Titans Tower, ring the bell, and when Cyborg answers it, say, 'Hey, I'm out of jail. Let's go out for pizza.'" Jinx sighed and drummed her fingers on the table.

Raven put her empty mug in the sink. "You could always use your communicator. He still has his HIVE one in his room."

Jinx shrugged. "Why don't _you_ ask Beastboy out, then? He definitely likes you better than Terry."

"I'm not going back to the tower while Terry is still there," Raven said. Terry, Terra, they were both stupid names.

"Hey—you know what would be fun? We should prank call Terry!" Jinx brightened and brought out her communicator. "She doesn't know who I am yet."

Raven was indifferent to the idea, so Jinx barged ahead. She managed to find Terra's communicator number somehow and called her.

"Hey, Terry!" Jinx said.

Terra's face peered at her from the communicator window. "Um, who are you? And my name is Terra." In the background, Raven could see the back of Terra's compartment in the T-Ship. So they were flying back.

"I'm, like, one of your greatest fans!" Jinx giggled and grinned in a convincing way. "Like, I totally think that you're totally awesome!"

Raven nearly fell off her chair.

"Um…okay…. Thanks, I guess," Terra looked puzzled, wondering how someone could be one of her greatest fans if she didn't even know her name.

"Like, I totally support your decision," Jinx continued.

"Huh?"

"Duh, your decision of breaking up with Beastboy so he can get Raven!" Jinx said loudly. Raven flushed and stared down at her hands.

"I did that?" Terra looked bewildered. "Wait, how did you get my number?"

"Terra, what are you doing?" Beastboy's voice could be heard in the background, projecting from the speakers in Terra's place in the T-Ship.

"Some weirdo with pink hair called me," Terra replied. Though Raven and Jinx couldn't see, Cyborg was perking up.

"What'd you say, Terra? Pink hair?" Cyborg's voice could be heard, as well.

"We're landing, guys!" Robin could be heard saying.

"Yea, some girl with bright pink hair and a black dress. And there's another girl with a hood on in the background."

"WHAT?" Beastboy and Cyborg shouted.

"Hang up, Jinx," Raven commanded her. Jinx obediently closed the communicator after a final little wave and smile.

* * *

"I do not understand—why was friend Raven with Jinx?"

The Titans were gathered in the common room, discussing the call. They hadn't been able to trace it.

"I don't know, Star," Robin paced back in forth in front of the windows. "I don't understand what happened back in Africa, either, and how Slade was involved."

"BB knows, right?" Cyborg glanced at his best friend, who was sitting next to Terra on the couch.

Beastboy raised an eyebrow. "How do you know I know, dude?"

"…Duh."

"Fine, then," Beastboy sighed. "Here goes, from the beginning. Raven left Titans Tower and was walking back to wherever she was staying when a couple of guys cornered her in an alley. They stank, too. I was walking past and I saw them and I beat them up 'cause they were about to hurt Raven, but I didn't know it was Raven then. She was wearing something else. So I found out who she was and she ran away somewhere and then I came back and told you and we chased her and found her on the roof with Slade's bots attacking her and Slade kidnapped her to somewhere and left the mirror, which threw out these marble things and one of the marble things dissolved and that was Happy and Slade took all the other marble things and threw them in the Tower but kept Rage and then we went to Africa and Slade was controlling Raven with these two metal bracelets and Rage was controlling all the negative emotions, which were Sarcasm, Gross, Jealousy, and Timid and he sent Raven over to Upper Lamumba but Raven was being controlled so she attacked us but for a moment the bracelets failed and she told me to get the stone and we did and when Intelligence and Happy went in the chakra, it turned out Rage was already controlling Raven so Intelligence and Happy got into Trigon's amulet, just like in the Tournament of Heroes and then I realized that and we got them out and then they all went back into Raven's mind. The End." Beastboy took a deep breath.

Cyborg blinked. "Somehow, I'm even more confused now."

"But what about Slade?" Robin asked. Something in his mind just wouldn't click. Why didn't Slade just destroy the Alucinor Mortis? If he had wanted Trigon out, he could've easily stopped the Titans from getting the stone in the temple in Upper Lamumba.

Beastboy shrugged. "I don't know _everything_. I think he just like, gave up or something and he's lurking in some lair planning another way to dominate the world."

"So what now?" Terra fidgeted with a lock of blonde hair.

They all turned towards Robin.

"We go look for Raven first," He said firmly. "Then we go after Slade."

"What, we're just supposed to find her and drag her home?" Beastboy said incredulously.

"Have any other plans?" Robin asked him bitterly.

Beastboy grumbled, but shut up.

"Titans…" Robin started to say. The Titans got ready to run out of the Tower.

"Stop!"

The Titans were halfway out the door, but then stopped and turned around.

Robin cracked up. "Sorry," He choked out between giggles, "I just _had _to do that. Titans, GO!"

* * *

_Why?_ Starfire wondered to herself as she flew over the rooftops. _Why does friend Raven wish to desert us?_

She sighed and dropped on a rooftop. The Tamaranian couldn't feel the joy of flight anymore.

_Friend Terra—she has betrayed us, but she will not do it again. Why does Raven not understand that? _Starfire twirled a lock of amber hair around her finger. She frowned. _Perhaps I am too trusting and friend Raven is right not to trust Terra. But she means well, I can tell. _

The teenage girl climbed down the fire escape to the ground and walked down the street. It was noon and many people looked at her curiously as she walked past the rows of shops. She kept her eyes straight ahead. _But friend Raven said that she left because of Beastboy—what did Beastboy do? This is very confusing_.

A small little girl, four or five years old and in a pretty bright sundress, ran up to Starfire and gazed up her with shining blue eyes. Her two black pigtails bounced behind her as she asked, "Are you Stah-fiyah?"

Starfire looked down at her and smiled, kneeling down. "Yes, I am. What is your name?"

The little girl beamed. "My name is Raven, 'cept my parents call me Rae-Rae. There they are," She pointed to a couple nearby, who were watching them and smiling. "They said they named me after my hair color. Can I have your autograph?" She held out a piece of paper and a pen.

"That is a beautiful name. I have a friend with your name," Starfire scribbled her name on the paper and handed it back.

"I know! My friends say she likes the green guy," Raven took the paper back and grinned, showing one missing front tooth. "Thank you!" She gave Starfire a little hug and ran back to her parents.

"You're welcome," She called to her. Starfire stood up, smoothing down her skirt. _Earth children are very delightful_, she thought, a smile dancing on her lips. _I wonder how friend Raven would react to that little girl. Perhaps Beastboy did something with Terra, and Raven was angry and that was why she left?_

Starfire passed Raven's depressing café and saw Beastboy in there, talking to a Goth and asking her questions about Raven and had she seen her lately? Starfire decided to visit him. She entered the shop. Immediately, she felt shy, like she always did when she entered the shop. The people looked scary and the music was scary and everything was scary in there. Starfire quickly went to Beastboy's side.

"Yeah, she came here a few minutes ago to buy some tea," The Goth looked bored. "Why? Gone to ask her out?"

"No!" Beastboy blushed furiously and Starfire giggled. He glanced at her, his ears turning red. "Did you see what direction she went?"

"To the left, near the apartments near the jailhouse," The Goth girl examined her black fingernails. "She was with this freak with pink hair."

"Was this 'freak in pink hair' harming her?" Starfire asked.

She looked at Starfire, just noticing her. "No, they were just talking about some guy named Slade. Weird name, huh?"

"Yeah, thanks, Brittany," Beastboy sped out of the café, trailed by Starfire. He turned into a bird and took flight and Star followed as they arrived at the apartments.

"Friend Beastboy, what have you done to anger Raven?" Starfire asked innocently as they rode the elevator to the first floor. They were going to check each floor thoroughly.

"Nothing!" Beastboy said as they stepped out into the hallway. He knocked on the first door. "I don't know why she's mad."

The door swung open slowly, but no one was there. Starfire and Beastboy peered in, wondering how the door opened.

Star noticed a small yellow object on the table. "Look, Beastboy! There is Raven's communicator."

Beastboy picked it up and examined it. He then flipped open the cover and a recorded voice projected from it, with Raven's face.

"For whom this may concern, I am never rejoining the Titans. I quit. Even if Terra were to leave, I still wouldn't rejoin. Is that clear? Nothing can change my mind. To clear things up: Beastboy's explanation was correct. Slade was involved because he wanted to get Trigon out and then overpower him with Rage, which wouldn't have worked anyway, so no love lost. I don't know why Slade didn't destroy the Alucinor Mortis. Have a nice life." The screen blacked out.

Starfire and Beastboy stared at the empty screen.

"We have to get back to the Tower," Beastboy finally said. "She's there."

"How do you know?" Starfire asked.

"She needs to get her stuff, plus, the background is our kitchen," Beastboy said.

Starfire blinked. She had a feeling that Beastboy was a _lot_ smarter than he acted.

* * *

"Goodbye, room," Raven muttered, taking one last look at her empty room. She had taken her favorite books and had scoured the tower for her mirror, but it was nowhere to be found.

"I still don't get why you're leaving," Jinx examined their big screen TV. "This place is so awesome!"

Raven ignored her. "I better go. Thanks for your help, Jinx."

"No problem," Jinx replied. She had helped Raven disable the security cameras so that Cyborg, who was in the garage, wouldn't see them. She had also helped Rae gather her favorite books. Jinx turned to leave. "Bye."

Raven watched her get into the elevator. Life just kept getting stranger—since when had Jinx been so friendly? She sighed as she turned to go through a black portal. She really didn't want to leave, but she had to. Not because of Terra, and not because of Beastboy, either, as she had let the other Titans believe. Trigon was the reason she couldn't stay. If Trigon got out again, he could kill the Titans, not to mention Jump City. Strange, though—she couldn't sense his evil inside of her anymore. Raven frowned. Oh well. Better safe than sorry.

The empath turned around and walked to the elevator Jinx had disappeared down. Suddenly, it dinged and opened. Inside was Beastboy.

"Hey, Rae," He greeted her calmly, as if nothing had happened. "I saw Jinx come out." The changeling walked right past Raven into the common room. Raven narrowed her eyes, confused. So he had put two and two together and had figured out she was here. So what the hell was he doing now?

Raven cautiously floated over to where he was sitting on the black sofa. "Beastboy?" She figured it couldn't hurt to have a little conversation before she left.

Besides, inside, Love was threatening to let Rage loose if she didn't.

Beastboy didn't turn around. "What?"

"Um…" Raven bounced on the balls of her feet, an annoying habit that she had somehow gotten from Jinx. She stalled and fished for a topic to talk about. "Where's my mirror?"

"It dissolved."

Raven felt fluttery inside. What was he _doing_?

"Why do you want to leave, Raven?" Beastboy turned around and looked her straight in the eyes. His green eyes were deadly serious and there was no spark in them like there usually was.

She looked away: first at the ground, then the ceiling, then to a spot to the left of Beastboy. Raven could feel a new emotion forming: Nervous, who was light green. Suddenly, one of the enormous windows were engulfed in light green and cracked. They both jumped.

"Dude!" Beastboy stared at the window, and then at Raven. "Why was that green?"

Raven looked away from him again. She had no clue. Why? The only time that her powers were supposed to be different from black when all her emotions were in her mind was if all the evil was cleansed from her mind, but how was that possible? Trigon was still inside of her…right?

Beastboy grabbed her wrist. "Look, Rae…"

Raven jerked away.

"I don't know what the hell your problem is, but I want you to stay. We all do, even Terra. You don't have to stay in the same room as her. You don't even have to talk to her. To put it straight: we all like you better than Terra and there's no denying that. Dude, Robin hates Terra almost as much as you."

She stared down at her pale hands. It was true; what could she say?

"And Jinx told me—Trigon isn't in you anymore. He's dead. By destroying the amulet, we destroyed him for—what, the third time? He's really gone this time. Jinx would've sensed him if he was still in there, and you sense it too, don't you?" Beastboy continued. He touched her hand and she looked up into his eyes.

Was he right? Was Trigon gone? Raven felt uneasy. The window shattered completely. "Um."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Raven asked. Her heart pounded heavily.

"I'm sorry for all the times I've been a jerk and that once I called you mean behind your back while I was kissing Terra and I don't like her I was just confused at the time and will you please forgive me?" He said in a rush, with a pleading tone.

"You don't like her?" Raven felt like her brain was swimming through mud.

"No, I really don't," Beastboy repeated. He took a deep breath. "Because I like you. More than a friend."

Raven's eyes widened and she felt heat rush to her cheeks.

"You—you were wrong. Opposites attract. I am Yang, and you are Yin," Beastboy said. What if she didn't like him back? His whole plan would backfire. "According to—well…when I ran away in America, Superman found Cyborg and me and he lectured us about good and evil. He said that it balances, like Yin and Yang. Opposites balance and attract. Without one, there can't be the other. We—I think we attract. Will you stay?" Beastboy looked steadily at her. Inside, he was just as nervous as Raven. Confrontations were not his thing, but for Raven, anything.

Raven had a flood of memories…

-

_"Thanks for the help on the T-Car…" Cyborg smiled and Raven felt happy inside._

_-_

_"The mall of shopping is simply wondrous, isn't it, friend Raven?" Starfire grinned at her and Raven found herself smiling back._

_-_

_"So, this could be called Plan Alpha, then?" Robin asked. "Wow, that's a good plan, Rae…"_

_-_

_"STANKBALL!" Beastboy and Cyborg grinned at her._

_-_

_"Veggie pizza!" Beastboy piped up._

_"Meat Lovers!" Cyborg argued back._

_"Ice cream?" Starfire suggested hopefully._

_-_

_"I win!" Robin did a victory dance._

_"No fair!" Beastboy whined._

_-_

_"You are right, friend Raven, meditating helps a lot!" Starfire twirled in the air._

_-_

_"Titans, GO!"_

_-_

_"Well, you're pretty, the locket's pretty…"_

_-_

_"I like you," Beastboy said softly._

_"I like both of you, now get over here!"_

_-_

_"We'll help you defeat the Monster," Robin put a hand on her shoulder._

_-_

_"Yea, we really do work together well as a team!" Beastboy grinned._

_"Perhaps we should form a team to fight criminals?" Starfire suggested._

_"Dude, that'd be awesome!" Cyborg punched his left hand with his right fist._

_"We could call ourselves the Teen Titans!" Robin proclaimed. They all looked at Raven. "Will you stay?" _

She paused. Raven nodded.

_-_

Raven knew what she had to do: she nodded.

_finite_

_

* * *

_

The end. -dramatic music plays loudly- How did y'all like it? Don't ask about Slade. You find out what happens to him in the **sequel, which is _already uploaded_**. Go check it out. ;)

_This story is dedicated to my big sister, Robin, because she turned 17 today (12/13/04). :)_

Shiruba Shi--How did you like Teen Titans: Shadows?

lil-c-girl2218--Not really. A bit harsh, way too obsessive, and not very trusting, yes, but stuck-up and self-centered, no.

10920--I am so, so sorry. :( I must've skipped over you by accident or maybe your review didn't show up yet (since it takes 24 hours to show up). Here, have a cookie to make you feel better. :)

MlzMissa--Yeah, me too, but I have _never, **ever**_ finished a fanfiction before, so I just felt it was time to wrap it up. xD I forgot...I think I emailed you about something, but I'm not sure. Check your email?

Silvery-veritas--Cool. I'm a big Sirius Black fan (the young version, not Gary Oldman. -shudder-). :) I knew about Veritaserum, but not about what it looked like. That was an interesting FYI. And I think I emailed you, but I don't quite remember. oo;

dissappear--Thanks. :) They're teens. They swear. I'm 12, and I swear. Mildly (as in suck, or if I drop something on me or walk into a wall or something, something harsher.)

scubagurl--Sequal's out. :) Wow, my _sister_'s in high school, not me. xD

IAmImmortal--Sequel, sequal...I always thought it was sequal, but I'm pretty sure it's sequel, or--gah. No clue what I'm saying. xD Did I email you?

Zeldagurli--MUFFIN! -snarf- Did you get my email?

Pain and Tears--Yeah, Seth Turtle. Great story. Lol, the earrings were from the school Holiday Fair. They were like, 10 bucks. xD I went snooping and I found an IPOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And I know it's mine cuz I asked my sister and she said my daddy got it for me. -squeal- I'm pretty sure the sequel will be longer. Hopefully. I can't wait till Christmas...did I email you about something?

Amscray--Ha, I get it! :D

aurorasmist--Thanks. Damn, I thought my battle scenes sucked. xD

mew-xena--You are _the_ most enthusiastic reviewer I have ever had. -glomps-

And thanks to: Tori, Firpi, Reveric Tigeress, Unforgettable, ultraviolet4ever, Pixie10111, dancingirl3, Robyn222, warprince2000, CHEENAMI Danny, angelzsweet90, and Zee.

Everyone check your email. I emailed some of you, but I forgot which people I emailed, so do me a favor and check, please. :)

Thank you all for reviewing my story and I hope you enjoyed it. Special mentions to dancingirl3, who was almost always the first one to review new chapters, anyone else who reviewed ALL my chapters, Zeldagurli for the muffins (yum), MlzMissa for the cookies (mm), Haruko-sama for that awesome face, even though you didn't review this chapter, Pain and Tears for that attention getting idea that I thought was awesome (HEY! You! OVER HERE!!!!!), Pain and Tears for long reviews (I love them. :) Oh, and can you log in this one time? I want to ask you something...),warprince2000 for the same exact review almost every time,and everyone in general for giving me the most reviews I have ever gotten.

I started a c2 community, by the way.

Check out the sequel,

Lily


End file.
